


I am Trainer

by KlonoaDreams



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Asexual main character, Chubby Main Character, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlonoaDreams/pseuds/KlonoaDreams
Summary: When I was little, I used to look up to my older siblings...now they can just go to hell! I got kicked out! All I have is a backpack and a Pokémon I'm expected to train. And of all the days I had to get kicked out of the house, it had to be around the time yet another crime syndicate stirs up! Lovely...This is my story and already, I hate my life and the role I was forcibly given.





	1. Kicked Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is certainly a fic that hasn't aged well, if you happened to come across it on ff.net…so here's a reboot because things have changed and I feel it could be better, so let's give this another try! But before that, here's a disclaimer!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon franchise or anything related to it!

When I was young, I always looked up to my older siblings…when I wasn't being a brat. I mean, there isn't much for me to do as the baby of the family. And let me just say, it certainly isn't easy being the youngest in a family of _Pokémon Trainers_ …especially if it's your siblings who were the ones to become better Pokémon Trainers than Mom and Dad.

_Thanks for that, by the way…assholes._

I won't say much about my parents, but I will say that they definitely earn my respect. They became Trainers during a time they barely even knew how to speak any of the common languages in the regions they journeyed. Language barriers are nothing to joke about—like _ever_.

My mother's journey was in the Johto region, thanks to an exchange program at her school. My father stayed in Hoenn. Hoenn, by the way, happens to the region they both moved to with their families when they weren't even ten. Something about the berry business—I don't know, I never paid much attention.

_I was never known for having a good attention span anyways…_

These two had just a lacking vocabulary and knowledge of the regions they journeyed through and somehow—they managed to become Ace Trainers. Granted, it took years, but still—it really says a lot about them, considering that the class consists of expert and experienced Trainers. It isn't easy being a Trainer after all.

My parents eventually met up again and I don't know the exact details, but after some time, they eventually got married and settled down in Hoenn. It is considered their second home, apart from the place they originally came from.

Shortly after that, they had their first child…my oldest brother, Alvaro.

Alvaro was a Trainer from the Kanto region, having been lucky enough—just enough—to be one of the many children in his school that were chosen to become Professor Oak's Pokédex Holders. Now the thing about the Pokédex is that, nowadays, it's nothing exactly new. Sometimes you get one, sometimes you don't—but back in that day, like during Alvaro's generation, they were still a recently new invention. Alvaro was basically part of a group of beta testers—by the way, early Pokédex? Had a lot of bugs and issues that have been worked out over the years, the first one being its lacking trait of being waterproof.

Alvaro had so _many_ genuine concerns over how _fragile_ the device was, because it took _months_ to get a replacement. It's probably the reason why he chose Bulbasaur as his starter—just to lessen the risks. Not exactly the sort of responsibility a ten-year-old boy should have, but what are you gonna do?

You'd be amazed at what was allowed back in the day and Alvaro certainly has a lot of stories to tell while he was in Kanto. I'm mostly amazed at how he can remember them all when I can barely even remember where the hell I put something I _just_ had in my hand (then again, my memory fluctuates on what it remembers the best). Anyways, my personal favorite happens to be the time that he wrestled a Machop into submission because the little shit stole his wallet. The wonders hunger can make an eleven-year-old child do…

And then at the age of seventeen, my brother managed to do what neither of my parents nor our relatives could have ever imagined…he became Kanto's Champion. How great is that? I tell you what—it's the absolute _worst_. Thanks to him, my oldest sibling created a legacy in this family that everyone was expected to follow in _some_ way (THANKS BIG BRO, YOU JERK). It might have been unintentional, but the pressure is still there.

My second oldest brother, Eco, went through the same exchange program as my mother did as a child and went to the Johto region. He chose Totodile as his starter Pokémon and even if he didn't become a Champion, Eco did the next best thing—he became a member of the Elite Four. He currently stands at number three. It's probably the most stable career any Trainer could have, right next to being Champion.

A Champion might be at risk at losing their position to any Trainer that beats them, but that doesn't completely strip them of their title. Former Champions retain their titles for life (unless they do something illegal, like violate Pokémon League regulations or something) and end up on a list of stand-ins for current active Champions. By the way, stand-ins are a thing in the Pokémon League—kinda mandatory.

Yeah, for every Elite Four there is in a Pokémon League, there are at least four more stand-ins (per member) to take their place for various reasons that can range from sickness to just vacation time. Eco was originally a stand-in…and then the Kanto-Johto Pokémon League split happened, in which it was _finally_ decided Kanto and Johto should have their own separate Elite Four and Champions instead of sharing them. Though, the same couldn't be said about the Pokémon League building. But eh, what can you do? Kanto and Johto are just so damn _close_ to each other.

_Like next-door neighbors…_

Could be worse, honestly…my second oldest brother could be my older sister (my _only_ sister). And _ohhh_ , how I **wish** she took up Pokémon Contests instead of battling! At the very least, with Pokémon Contests, I wouldn't have to worry much about things because it's fairly easy to make a name and fanbase for yourself. But then she decided that they weren't her thing, so she picked Torchic and walked out of the house with her sights set on the Pokémon League.

At fifteen, my sister managed to go _beyond_ what our two oldest brothers did. Not only did she manage to collect all eight Hoenn Gym Badges and reach the Pokémon League, but she also got past the Elite Four and beat the _Champion_. _And it doesn't end there_ …oh no, she went further than that.

She took on the Battle Frontier after catching the eye of a man named Scott and became a _Frontier Brain_. Let me tell you about the Battle Frontier—it is _nothing_ like the Pokémon League. It's pretty damn infamous for a lot of the shit it pulls. Although nothing comes close to what my sister puts people through on a weekly basis, forcing Trainers to test their luck against her.

Yeah, she certainly made _quite_ the name for herself once she got the hang of running the Battle Pike. This is both a good thing and a bad thing—good in the sense that she has a lot of people who admire her. Bad in the sense that she's accumulated a long list of enemies that want nothing more than to take her down a few pegs—it's nothing exactly new to what her career entails. It still doesn't make it any less disturbing that she has to shred so much hate mail in a _day_.

It's a sad, sad day when you can make a drinking game out of the things people write in those letters.

Take a drink for every time some guy makes a sexual comment or insults the Pike Queen Lucy's appearance—not that they ever had chance. My sister is taken and for someone who has had two kids, she is **still** looking good.

My third oldest brother, Enzo, had a much more modest legacy in comparison to my much older siblings. His journey took place in the Sinnoh region, with Chimchar as his starter. Fun fact about Sinnoh—we actually have family there, like an aunt from our mother's side of the family. So back on that modest legacy—he made it to the Pokémon League, but that's it. He never made it past Aaron of the Elite Four, despite having the better advantage due to his starter.

Let it be known that Aaron is not someone to be underestimated, especially with that Drapion of his. And while Enzo might have not gotten far, he at least made a good friend out of Aaron. It helps that they're about the same age—yeah, Aaron was a rather young Elite Four member. It happens, but it just really says a lot about him, being so young yet so strong.

It's what made Champion Cynthia so special. She ended up replacing the former Sinnoh Champion not long after Enzo gave the Pokémon League a shot. It was what motivated him to give the Pokémon League another try and for the next few years, he spent most of his days training with his Pokémon.

It was around this timeframe that my parents were offered a job in Unova. With not much left to do in Hoenn, my parents decided that moving to Unova would do all of us good. I was born not too long after that, just a couple of months before Enzo turned thirteen—by the way, did I mention that I was the result of an unplanned pregnancy? Because yeah, that's a thing and it's the reason why there's such an age gap between Enzo and I.

Anyways, I spent the first few years of my life going in and out of regions to spend some quality time with my siblings. It all started with Alvaro in Kanto several months after I was born. I don't remember much, except the loud sounds of the crowd. I _faintly_ remember being passed person to person.

Most of what happened is documented in a photo album. In that photo album, there are pictures of Alvaro and me. Alvaro usually had me in a baby carrier, where I was typically sleeping. There are photos where I'm being held by Elite Four members, such as Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance. I was almost a year old when I found picture of myself being held up by Trainer Red.

The then ten-year-old boy was just so confused with what to do with me. Meanwhile, his Pikachu sat on his shoulder, just staring at me. I was laughing in that picture. I don't know why, I just was.

I was later told that the picture was taken on the day Trainer Red defeated Alvaro and became the next Kanto Champion. Of course, Red didn't stick around too long, as he had better things to do…but he did drop by every so often to say hi. He didn't actually speak of course. Red has selective mutism, so he usually communicates via sign language.

He had stuck around long enough to teach me a few words, which is pretty damn cool. What _wasn't_ cool was that things began to get complicated when a string of crime syndicates popped up and started to stir up trouble through a select number of regions. It all started with Team Rocket in Kanto.

I _barely_ managed to miss them, since I was taken to Johto to spend some time with Eco. It still was a bit of a close call, with how close the Kanto and Johto regions are to each other. But for the most part, I was safe. And Team Rocket was eventually disbanded, thanks to Trainer Red and a couple of other Trainers from his hometown.

You'd think that be the last anyone would hear of Team Rocket. That seemed to be the case until three years later, when Team Rocket made a shocking return in Johto. It's thanks to Team Rocket that the age limit for Trainers would later be raised from ten to eleven.

I'm amazed the age limit wasn't raised immediately after Team Rocket's _supposed_ disbandment. Then again, Kanto wasn't willing to talk about its experience with Team Rocket, keeping it a secret between them and Pokémon League affiliates from Johto. It was the least they could do until Team Rocket popped up again in Johto.

Had Kanto informed the entire Johto region instead of just its Pokémon League affiliates, they could have taken precautions. Whether or not those precautions could have prevented Team Rocket's return is debatable, but Johto wasn't exactly willing to let a repeat of Kanto's actions happen again.

For that reason alone, Kanto and Johto decided to inform the Hoenn region about Team Rocket. It had all been done with good intention. At the time, Team Rocket was nowhere near close to its official disbandment (that is, its _actual_ disbandment) and for the Hoenn region to have been informed about a crime syndicate that had just recently returned three years after its supposed disbandment in Kanto that was _currently_ active in Johto…it was _complicated_.

Of course, the Hoenn region somehow managed to keep peace, despite the rising paranoia and tension amongst its inhabitants. During that time, I was in the Sinnoh region with Enzo. He was finally old enough to be trusted to keep an eye on me, much to his annoyance. We…didn't get along too well. Enzo was still training to take on Champion Cynthia and here I was, slowing him down and attracting attention with the way I spoke.

The way I spoke happened to be a side effect of what happens when I spend two years in Johto, learning how to speak from Eco. The Johto region has such a distinct accent and dialect that makes it rather easy for anyone to pick up if they spend enough time there.

Lucy found it hilarious when she finally came by to pick me up from Eco. She said I sounded just like Eco and Mom. She had the time of her life seeing her colleagues at the Battle Frontier react to the way I spoke. While the Battle Frontier gets a lot of visitors from people around the world, it was just so jarring to hear it coming from _me_. They were probably expecting me to talk a bit more like my sister or a bit more like someone from Unova.

It happens. Enzo just wished it didn't have to happen to him. He had no idea _why_ it was I was with him and there came a point that I _had_ to be with him, considering what was going on in Johto with Team Rocket and the rising tensions in Hoenn.

Then **it** happened.

The Kanto region hadn't been completely truthful when they informed Johto and Hoenn about Team Rocket. Information regarding Team Rocket that was currently known had _only_ been information that was _publicly_ revealed.

The thing about Team Rocket was that they had been active _far_ longer than anyone had initially assumed. The biggest question that the Kanto region was trying to answer is how exactly long this was going, because, for an unknown number of years, Team Rocket had been doing their activity incognito. What was known to the public was activity done _after_ Team Rocket discarded its discreet methods.

The Kanto region eventually found its answer…on the day Team Rocket took over the Radio Tower in Goldenrod City in Johto. Ironically enough, that was also the day Team Rocket had officially disbanded…and, unfortunately, also the day the entire Hoenn region flew into a state of panic. Paranoia became the Hoenn region's main issue, considering the amount of distrust that began to rise within people. Of course, the issue already existed beforehand, but it worsened after Team Rocket revealed information that Kanto had withheld.

People actually began to turn on each other out of fear and it wasn't unlikely for them to harm strangers they deemed suspicious, _especially_ if they weren't native to Hoenn. There was a reason why Hoenn was once considered an unsafe place to visit—which is rather shocking as Hoenn, nowadays, is considered one of the safest regions to raise a family.

At the time, though, it wasn't the best place to raise a family. The Hoenn region was already falling apart in places, due to unemployment issues. My family was only fortunate that they weren't caught up in that mess and that I had been sent to Sinnoh with Enzo just before shit hit the fan.

Hoenn eventually recovered in a few years, but the damage was already done. Due to the way the Hoenn region had reacted to the news of Team Rocket, a different approach was taken for the Sinnoh region. In an attempt to avoid the same large-scale hysteria that had occurred in Hoenn, only certain people in the Sinnoh region were informed about Team Rocket.

These people were Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, the Champion, and Frontier Brains. Pokémon League affiliates were always the first to be informed. That is just how it is.

There was one year of tranquility enjoyed by the Sinnoh region, despite all that had gone on and was going on in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn—one year in which all Pokémon League affiliates weren't as lucky to enjoy, due to their constant vigilance of the region. Hoenn was nowhere near close to calming down when another crime syndicate started to _slowly_ making its way into the picture in Sinnoh.

There's a lot to say about Team Galactic—none of it good. Unlike Team Rocket, Team Galactic was a lot more organized when it came to their goal. Due to their ridiculous appearance, they weren't taken all too seriously during a time that people should have at _least_ raised a brow. This was how they managed to get through that first year without much intervention, save for the efforts of a certain International Police member, who was working hard to gather evidence, and a couple of young Trainers who were caught in the crossfire.

I was long gone from Sinnoh by then, since I was back in Unova so I could start attending school. But that's enough about me, let's shift the focus back on Team Galactic. Like Team Rocket, Team Galactic had already gone unnoticed for a certain period of time, which resulted in a drastic change of climate in the Sinnoh region around the time they had surfaced. There are still a lot of questions pertaining to Team Galactic's exact origins. Neither of which have been answered yet.

It's…a bit unsettling to think about it, especially considering that the entire universe was nearly recreated, thanks to a broken man's desire to rid the world of emotions. I'm honestly glad that I was too young to know any better when that information was given out. I had enough issues as is just _being_ in a school environment.

The shift from being allowed to roam freely to being confined to a school environment was rather jarring for me—especially since it's where my ADHD stood out the most.

I might have gotten into trouble much more often than I would have liked… It was _difficult_ , trying to speak to others when they didn't understand me. I was too used to speaking one language that I didn't want to switch over to another just to have some asshole kid point and laugh at me even _more_ for saying something wrong. To some of my classmates, the Johto regional dialect and accent just sounded so funny to them. Even the teacher laughed a few times, but he meant well and always asked what I mean when I said a phrase he didn't quite understand. I had such a short temper, too, that I just…acted out sometimes. I was quite the troublemaker when my parents had enough concerns as is, because Enzo was still in Sinnoh, working his ass off to take on the Pokémon League again while dealing with Team Galactic at the side.

Their concerns only grew when detailed information about the crime syndicate was given by the International Police. That was the day everyone learned about the threat Team Galactic posed to the entire _universe_. It was a rather daring move to have revealed such crucial information so publicly— _especially_ considering the widespread hysteria in Hoenn was _just_ starting to die down when shit hit the fan **super** hard in Sinnoh…and everywhere else by association.

But what can you do when the entire world as you know it is at stake? Haha, it's really a lot to take in… So I'm glad that the only thing in my life that I had to worry about then was just improving my fluency with the language that gave me so many issues. I wasn't alone by then—I finally had friends who stuck around, despite how much of a troublemaker I was. Things were starting to look better for me.

Then Enzo made it past the Elite Four and challenge Champion Cynthia. It happened not long after Team Galactic was brought to an end. It was on live television that I saw Champion Cynthia crush my third oldest brother with her Garchomp. It honestly wasn't that much of a surprise—Cynthia's Garchomp is a fucking _monster_.

Enzo never had that much of a chance against it, but he didn't cared. He just wanted to challenge Cynthia at least once. And now that he had, he decided that the Battle Frontier would be his next goal. There so much a Trainer could do at the Battle Frontier after all.

As for me, I had to deal with some of my classmates picking on me after they found out that Enzo was my brother. They called me a loser, telling me that I was destined to fail like my brother. It makes me want to laugh now, when I looked back on what happened…they never knew about my other siblings—that my family was anything but losers.

Instead, they just thought that it would be cool to pick on the kid who speaks funny and has an older brother who lost against the Sinnoh Champion. They got worse after Champion Cynthia _finally_ met her defeat at the hands of a Trainer much younger than my brother was. Fun fact about that Trainer: she was part of the group of Trainers who helped take down Team Galactic…but my classmates didn't know that either. It was stupid of them to even pick on me for something so trivial, because stuff like this happens often…but they still did so anyways.

While I spent the remaining years of elementary school dealing with bullies, the Hoenn region was pulling its shit together. When they saw how composed Sinnoh was, despite the impending threats of Team Galactic, it made a lot of people think twice over how they had reacted to news of a crime syndicate that was no more. It made them think a lot…and feel a lot of guilt and shame towards the damage they had done to their own region.

It took quite a lot of time and it was only until recently that the Hoenn region became what is now considered one of the safest and friendliest regions in the world. There haven't been any crime syndicates since Team Galactic…at least, in any region with an official Pokémon League. I mean, there are regions like Fiore and Almia that had their issues in the past with crime syndicates, but they have Pokémon Rangers to handle that. In any case, it's a huge plus for me, since I don't have to worry about people trying to steal my Pokémon…well, at a much higher risk than usual. Just because we haven't had any crime syndicates in a while doesn't mean that all crime has ceased to exist—that's still an issue that varies from region to region.

Not that I have any Pokémon for people to steal—I'm not a Trainer and honestly, I'd rather not be…not with expectations my family has for me. Again, it's unintentional, but the pressure is there and it is _really_ hard to ignore the achievements my siblings have made. It's hard to ignore them when I'm constantly having to keep myself from talking about them whenever I'm being picked on by others who don't know the actual truth about my family.

Its information I can't tell just _anyone_ —my parents went through great lengths to ensure that no one would connect me to my siblings. It was for my own protection, since it would make me an easy target for anyone who has a grudge against any of my siblings. The last thing anyone needs is for someone to travel all the way to Unova just to get to me.

I'm not experienced enough to defend myself like Lucy. I'm just your average kid in their last year of middle school, enjoying their summer vacation. Unlike my siblings, my parents were expecting me to start my Pokémon journey at a much later age due to Unova's age limit.

After Team Galactic, the age limit for Trainers was bumped up again to twelve, though in some places, it's thirteen (but not officially). It's worth mentioning that Unova's age limit differs from most regions as, prior to Team Rocket's reign, it was twelve. After Team Galactic, the age limit now stands at fourteen.

Unova is—how should I put this? It's not a safe place for children to venture out on their own. The region is broad, with a climate that reaches highs and lows depending on the location and the time of the year. The Pokémon can be rather violent and dangerous at times, too. Of course, the same can be said about most regions, but Unova stands out considerably, thanks to its rather high mortality rate amongst Trainers.

People die and Trainers are no exception. Unova's current goal is lowering their mortality rate, considering a good chunk of them are _teenagers_. You wanna know who else is a teenager? Yo…I just turned fourteen like two months ago and I have no particular interest in becoming a Trainer. I mean, I _used_ to and I certainly was impatient at one point in my life (living in the same town as the region's professor did _not_ help at all) when I found out I had to wait until I turned fourteen.

But now—I just want to play video games. I want to stay in my room all day, eating junk food and doing nothing relatively productive. It's not a healthy life style, but it's what feels most comfortable to me.

It was quite a shock to my parents when I told them that I wanted to stay in school. Like—school's awful. It just _is_ …but I still prefer going to school instead of going on a journey. The last thing I want to do now is go outside into the summer heat. I don't even care if I have summer homework that I'm going to put off until the last second. Nor do I care that I could be excused from all types of schoolwork if I choose to become a Trainer.

_Just leave me alone …_

The one thing I didn't expect, however, was for my friends to follow my lead and stay with me in this small town. Touko, Touya, Bel, and Cheren are truly great friends…until a few days ago. Everyone, except Touya, left Nuvema Town the instant we got out for summer vacation. I would have appreciated the fact that Touya stayed, were it not for the fact that his reason for staying was because Professor Juniper ran out of starter Pokémon to give.

On one hand, I'm incredibly annoyed. On the other hand—I feel somewhat relieved. Of course, I'm not going to be admitting that anytime soon, so I'll just continue to act as if I don't care.

_Even though I actually_ _**do** _ _care…_

So here we are, a few days into my summer vacation, in my room playing a _Kingdom Hearts_ gameinstead of doing summer homework I _should_ have been doing. I was really immersed in this rather annoying boss, because guess who decided to spike up the difficulty to critical mode and _oh sweet mother of Mew_ , am I regretting it. I never did have a chance, because the next thing I know, I'm standing outside on the doorstep to my house in the summer heat. I didn't have that much time to react before the door was literally closed in front of my face.

What struck me rather odd was the backpack I was now wearing and the Pokémon that had been placed into my arms…

"Did I just get kicked out?" was the first thing that came out of my mouth.

_Click!_

The only response I got was the sound of the door being locked.

_Click!_

And there goes the top lock…ha, never thought I'd actually find that sound discomforting…

"Osha?" a soft voice cried out.

I blinked a few times and looked down at the Pokémon in my arms. It was small and fluffy, with blue and white fur and had a shell on its chest. Dark eyes stared into my own, looking just as confused as I was. I know this Pokémon rather well. It was the Unova region's water-type starter Pokémon, Oshawott—a typical classic.

I remember my mother once telling me that she didn't like Oshawott, mostly because of its appearance. It's sad to say that she's not the first person to have such an opinion. Oshawott tends to gets the short end of the stick…much like me. As for what I think about the Sea Otter Pokémon…I don't feel anything necessarily negative. I rather like Oshawott.

"So you're mine?" I ask, even though I probably wouldn't get that much of an answer.

"Waa?" The Oshawott just blinked.

I remember once wanting to own an Oshawott, much to the joy of my sister's current husband—wait…

_Where did they get this Oshawott?_

Professor Juniper was out of viable starters to hand out.

_And what is in this backpack?_

I had too many questions I needed to answer, so I set Oshawott down onto the porch and took off the backpack I was wearing. I made a face when I looked inside and saw a pair of running shoes. I wasn't at all surprised to find that, underneath those shoes, was a folded piece of paper and a stack of neatly folded _clothes_.

_I know what's going on…_

And there, on the folded piece of paper that was left for me, was an explicit confirmation from my sister ( _of course_ it's from **her** ).

_/You took too long, so I decided to get Mom and Dad to give you an incentive. Go on your journey… You can finish school later like your brothers, for now…just get out of Nuvema Town and live a little._

_I packed your backpack a few days back in advance and Mom should have given you a reasonable amount of money in your wallet—look to the small, outer pocket on the right of your backpack for it. You have been given the latest Trainer backpack, by the way…be glad. When I was your age, all I got was a Torchic and a belt bag./_

…

I rolled my eyes. That is _so_ like Lucy to do! Just bringing up the things she and our brothers didn't have when they were my age…er, when they were _younger_ than I am. Can you imagine that there used to be a limit in item space? Neither can I, but that's not the point I'm trying to make!

"What else is she gonna bitch about next?" I pray to Arceus that she never finds out I said that…

> _/I have also provided you a Starter Pokémon. Say hello to your new Oshawott! Be gentle, it's only three-months-old and packs a bigger punch than the usual Oshawott./_

I glanced at the Oshawott at my feet. It was currently playing with its shell, looking relatively harmless and adorable. Not what I'd expect from a Pokémon that is said to pack a bigger punch, but hey, that's what some people say about Azumarill and that thing is a _monster_ …with the proper training and to go a step further than that, breeding.

Breeding is such an interesting subject that both fascinates and infuriates me… There are just _so_ many issues—but I digress. Let's see what else Big Sis has to say…

> _/If you're wondering about your medication, don't worry about it—I got Mom to handle it. Your medicine is located in your backpack's medicine case. You have enough to keep you going for five months until your next refill. Just go to any Pokémon Center for a refill and you're good. Don't worry about paying for it…Dad's got you covered./_

Well, I guess that means I don't have to worry too much about managing my ADHD. I mean, it's not as difficult as it was when I was younger. But I still tend to act up every once in a while, due to my impulsivity.

> _/Now, if you're still in front of the house reading this letter, just wait a bit. Touya should be on his way to get you. I managed to convince Mom to let him tag along with you for the time being—just until you reach Striaton City._ _You should be wearing the X-Transceiver I got you for your fourteenth birthday. If you're not, too bad—you're not allowed in the house until you get going on your journey._
> 
> _Good luck and hopefully, you'll lose some weight… Or at the very least, get some much-needed exercise. You really worry me with your current lifestyle…_
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Lucy/_

Haaa, how typical of Big Sis—though, to be fair, she _does_ make a point about my current lifestyle. I don't know why she even bothered making a comment about my weight, considering that she _knows_ I don't give a damn that I'm overweight. It's not as if it's anything new—I've always been rather chubby. The only issue I have with that is when I can't fit into my clothes— _ohhh_ , I **better** be able to fit into the clothes in this backpack.

_That explains the comment, then._

It's not the first time she's sent me clothes that didn't fit because I managed to gain some weight without her knowing. And I'm hoping that this isn't the case for the clothes in my backpack—that would make my situation suck even _more_. The fact that Touya is coming along is both reassuring and frustrating.

I mean, it's reassuring to not be alone (never mind that I now have a Pokémon with me), but it's also frustrating to _not_ be alone either. I'm an introvert—I _need_ time alone to recharge. And with the way Touya is now, he can be rather **draining**. I know it's not his fault that he's like this (it was _never_ his fault), but I have my limits.

Though, I guess the same can be said about him… It's not my place to talk about what happened to him, especially since I don't have _all_ the details—just the gist of it. All I can say is that he's still healing. He's a lot more sarcastic than usual, with an aversion to sudden touch. He can come off as rude at times, but I'm already used to that sort of behavior from Cheren (who's a bit too frank for his own good).

The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. Out of all of my friends, it's Touya who I'll have by my side, even though I get along better with Bel. Then again, Bel's situation is rather different from any of ours. She left Nuvema Town on her own terms after her father refused to let her go on her journey.

Bel's father isn't a bad guy—he's just too overprotective for his own good. Grant it, he has his reasons and the experience to have such concerns for his daughter. Even so, it wasn't fair of him to deny Bel the chance to _try_. So Bel ran away from home after an argument with her father escalated into a shouting match (they live close by my house, so I heard them). The two are so much more alike than one would think, it's almost sad…

Before she left Nuvema Town, Bel dropped by to say goodbye. She was crying, saying that it was funny that leaving home could be so easy.

"I almost expected my dad to follow me out…but he never did. I waited a few minutes, but he never came out. It's like he thinks I'm not being serious…but I am. So I wanna say goodbye, because I don't know when I'm coming back."

She left after hugging me. And the next day, I got a visit from her father, asking me if I had seen her. I couldn't exactly lie, but I doubt what I told him would even help. He was advised by Professor Juniper not to do anything rash, since it would discourage Bel from ever returning home.

It's a complicated situation, one that I still have trouble processing—even more so, now that I've been kicked out of my own home. God, why is this happening to me?

"Sweet Arceus, I don't need this right now…" I crumpled up the letter in my hands and stuffed it into my backpack. I pulled out the running shoes and put them on after getting some socks on me. I've never been more thankful to find a pair of socks in this new backpack of mine.

It was just as I was tying my shoelaces that I got a face full of Oshawott. The little otter thing decided that my face was rather interesting and started patting me on the cheeks. It was rather cute…

"I'm guessing you're the spawn of my brother-in-law's Samurott?" I think her name was Genevieve…

Oshawott looked at me with a perplexed expression on its face. "Waa?"

I laughed and patted the Pokémon on the head. I shouldn't expect a three-month-old Oshawott to know this. I could have probably worded that better, too…but I digress. That reminded me…

I hooked my hands underneath the Oshawott's arms and lifted the Pokémon off the ground. I held them up high in the air, my gaze directed at them. "You're my Pokémon…"

"Shaaaa!" it cried out in awe.

Words cannot describe the emotions I'm feeling. It's almost overwhelming… I don't know if I'm happy…or sad, because I just got kicked out of my own house. I mean—I can't go back until I've gone on a journey. And that could take a while.

But I'm not alone, I realize as I took the moment to give my Oshawott a hug.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

I turned around and spotted a boy my age in the distance. He had brown eyes and short brown hair…much like me, though my hair is much more of an unruly mess and a much darker shade of brown. He was dressed in clothes that were appropriate for traveling, though I did eye the blue jacket that was tied around his waist, as well as the black t-shirt he wore, like…in this weather? Really?

"Do you have a death wish, Touya?" A white t-shirt would have been so much better than black.

"Maybe," he replied as he pulled out a baseball cap from his satchel. It was nearly identical to the one he currently wore, only the blue Poké ball design was blue instead of red. "Here, I got you something—to commemorate your first day as a Trainer."

He put it on for me, giving my Oshawott a few pats on the head afterwards before smirking and doing the same to me. I normally wouldn't have accepted such a gesture, since I know he did that purposely to mess with me. But I don't really care—I'm just so _happy_ to have a baseball cap. I really just love the way it looks.

I know it's just a cap. But it's honestly the highlight of my day, apart from the Oshawott in my arms. I'm enjoying what I can, despite my current situation.

"By the way, here's your Trainer card and Pokédex." Touya was about to hand me a blue card and a device of the same color, but he noticed that I already had my hands full with my Oshawott. So he turned me around and unzipped my backpack, which is where he then stored the card and device. Afterwards, he zipped up my backpack and turned me around for a second time so that I was now facing him. "There we go."

"Thank you!" I smiled at Touya, not feeling annoyed whatsoever with what he did (he could have at least asked, but nah, I don't care about that). "Now what?"

Touya thought for a moment…and then shrugged. "Just so you know, Touko chose Oshawott as her Starter too."

I blinked. "Really? Oh…what did you get?"

Touya blinked again and pulled out two Poké balls. He pressed on the buttons in the center of the capsules and released two Pokémon. One was a reptilian snake-like grass Pokémon and the other was an orange and black pig…

"You got a Tepig and a Snivy?" I asked. "Whoa…"

Touya nodded. "Yeah, the Snivy's female and the Tepig's male…what about your Pokémon?"

I looked at my Oshawott and laughed nervously. "Well…I honestly don't know."

And I don't feel like checking, either, since I'm not even sure how to tell a male Oshawott from a female Oshawott. Shit like this is complicated, man…

"So do they have any names?" I knelt down to get a closer look at the Snivy and Tepig.

"Actually—I was gonna go to you for that," Touya admitted. "Now… Give me some names."

"I didn't hear a please." I looked up at Touya with a sly smile.

Touya's expression was blank and in a monotone voice, he said, "Please."

"Pfft, alright!" It was fun messing with Touya sometimes. I mean, it's only fair since he messes with me, too. "Okay, I got a good one for Snivy…let's call her Ivy! Ya know, like from Batman—Poison Ivy!"

Snivy looked at me weirdly as just replied with a cool, "Sni."

Touya tilted his head to the side as he looked at Snivy. "I think she likes it, though I wonder why you didn't go with Pamela instead."

Pamela Isley is the real name of Poison Ivy, but I kinda forgot about that. "I was a bit too quick on that, but still—Ivy fits."

"Okay, what about Tepig?" Touya gestured at the Fire Pig Pokémon.

"Ganon." I didn't even need to think twice about it either.

"Te?" Tepig looked questioningly at me.

"Why am I not surprised?" Touya sighed as he tugged down on his baseball cap. "So what about you—what're you naming your Pokémon?"

"I think I'll name them Kairi…" I always liked that name, especially since it was the name of one of my favorite characters from Kingdom Hearts. It was also a gender-neutral name, so I feel it works pretty well since I don't know if my Oshawott is male or female.

"Shaaa!" Oshawott made such a delighted sound. It seems it likes that name…good.

I turned my attention to Touya and stood up. "So…you're supposed to be going along with me?"

"Just until we get to Striaton City…unless you want me to stay?" Touya was smirking.

I scoffed. "Thanks, but no thanks…I can take care of myself—"

"And _that's_ why your sister requested me to go along." Touya was rather smug.

I scowled at Touya. "I hate you."

Touya laughed. "Okay, let's change the subject…do you wanna get going already?"

"But don't we have to have epic rival battles at the beginning of our journeys?" I smile sheepishly at Touya as he looked at me funny.

"You're stalling me, aren't you?" Dammit, he saw right through me!

"Yes…no…shut up!" I'm out of ideas!

Touya stared at me for a few minutes. I stayed silent. He wasn't going to get me to talk…

…

…

…

"Okay, I am! Just stop looking at me like that! It's like you're staring into my soul!" I can't believe he got me to talk…by just staring at me. Still, those eyes—they stare into my soul. I feel so exposed…

"See, that wasn't too hard, was it?" Touya grinned. "Now let's get going…"

"But I don't wanna leave~!" I closed my eyes and whined, stamping my foot for a good measure.

Touya stared blankly at me and returned his Pokémon back into their Poké balls. Seconds after he stuffed his Poké balls into his pockets, he grabbed me by the wrist and started dragging me along.

"We're going." And that was that.

Nothing seemed to want to go my way today. There might have been some upsides, but that still doesn't change the fact that got kicked out of my own house. It finally set in and what I'm feeling is so much annoyance and rage. I feel betrayed…because I trusted my family and this is what they do to me.

I used to look up at my siblings when I was little…now they could just go to hell. I'm not even sure if my brothers were involved in this situation, but like I care! I got kicked out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I have a lot of things to say, like…I wrote this fic during the second half of my junior year of high school. Looking back at it now, it really hasn't aged that well, so I wanted to change that, because I have a lot more ideas in store for this fic. It might take me a lot longer to even get to them, but hey, no one ever said that writing was easy.
> 
> Life certainly hasn't been easy for me, so I'm trying to get by. School's been kicking my ass and just last month, a friend of mine committed suicide, so I'm rather…yeah… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and say hello to our currently nameless OC!
> 
> It's funny, the original concept for this story was derived from a webcomic called Manly Guys Doing Manly Things. There is a Pokémon Trainer named Jared in the story and he was looked at by his parents as a disappointment because he didn't quit school when he was ten to become a Trainer.
> 
> He finally became a Trainer when his mother forced him to mow the lawn and guess what? There were Pokémon on that lawn. Yeah, you have to read the comic yourself because really, it's much better that way.
> 
> Anyways, my OC was kind of based off of him…but like most ideas, they develop into their own thing. Let's see where this story will take us this time, now that I've decided to reboot it to fit with recent games. It's a bit AU-ish at this point, but hey, what can you do? The one thing that changed is that OC's siblings were finally given names and YEAH, OC's older sister IS Pike Queen Lucy from the Battle Frontier. Ahaha, yeah, that's a thing...don't take it too personally.
> 
> If you guys want me to make a pdf of the original fic, I'll make it, but just saying—I'd rather you just stick with this one, since this is the one I want everyone to see. There's so much I have to fix and adjust, but again, if I get enough people asking for it, I'll do it. For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do feel free to say something—anything. I appreciate what readers have to say, so long as it isn't about updates.
> 
> So until next time!


	2. Starting Out!

I could tell Touya was annoyed with me by the time we reached the entrance to Route 1. I still can't believe that this is really happening—that I'm actually being forcibly taken out of my hometown…I'm not ready!

"Let me go!" I tried my best to slow Touya down. Unfortunately, despite my heavy weight, that I had _hoped_ would help me out for once, Touya was strong…

_Fuck._

"Your sister entrusted me with you and told me to keep you safe," Touya explained. "She wanted _me_ , specifically, to guide you to Striaton City because she was worried that you would hurt yourself along the way."

Wow, is that what Lucy really thought of me? That's sad…I can take care of myself! I mean, I never got injured…at least, seriously. The most I have ever gotten were bruises, lots of them…up to the point where I didn't even know where they came from… Except for that one time I fell and sprained my little finger, only to later find out that I fractured it but the fracture was so small that it didn't need a cast. Then there was that one time I stepped on glass when I was much younger… Dammit! I'm contradicting myself!

"Osha?"

I stopped my struggling and looked down at my Oshawott, Kairi. They were rather confused with what was going on. I wouldn't blame them, it's been a clusterfuck of a day for the little guy and—god dammit, Touya, my wrist needs to _breathe_!

"Oi, Touya!" I exclaimed. "You're cutting off the circulation in my wrist!"

Touya stopped walking and looked at me. He arched his brow, probably wondering if I was lying. After a few seconds, he released my wrist and his expression fell when he saw the red mark encircling it.

"S-Sorry…" I know he didn't mean it, but I'm still annoyed.

"You're lucky my mom isn't around…" Mama can be very damn protective of me to a fault and the last thing I want happening is Touya having to put up with Raul. Mama's Hitmontop could fuck up anything if he wanted to, be they a person or a Pokémon…or just random furniture that happened to be in the way.

_R.I.P kitchen table, you shall be missed._

"Yeah, lucky me…" Touya seemed completely unfazed. "Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

" _Welllll_ …" Oooh, ooh, I know the answer to this one! "I just got kicked out of my own house, for starters."

"Shaaa!" Kairi nodded their head and then patted me on the arm. What a precious Pokémon…I love you so much, we're going to be the best of friends, aren't we? Why yes we are—

"Yes?" I turned to Touya after giving Kairi some much-needed love. Kairi seemed rather delighted, a light blush tinging their cheeks red.

"Well, for someone who got kicked out of their own house, you seem rather…tranquil." Touya scratched at his head. "I'd expect you to be a little more…hostile."

"And that's where you're wrong, buddy!" I walked closer to Touya to give his nose a light tap. "I refuse to let this bother me!"

Touya stared blankly at me. "Is that so…?"

…

…

"Okay, it bothers me a lot, but I will NOT rage over this!" My rage is completely exclusive to videogames, because I am not relapsing into some bad childhood habits. No more temper tantrums from me!

"Huh…" Touya crossed his arms and smirked. "I'll be a bit generous and give you, say…two days?"

"Oh get bent, ya bastard!" I immediately clapped a hand over my mouth when I saw Touya's expression harden. Oh shit—I just said an _unmentionable_. Fuck— "Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry—Touya, please have mercy!"

Next thing I knew, I was running away from Touya while holding onto Kairi for dear life. Kairi was confused as hell and I was terrified. Not because Touya was going to possibly beat the shit out of me, but because I probably just jeopardized my friendship with the guy. Calling Touya is very touchy subject that will earn you his ire, because…well…

"Just because my father isn't at home, doesn't make me a bastard!" Touya has dealt with some rather nasty rumors growing up that ended up having a rather negative impact on him and Touko. Touko's a lot more passive about it, but Touya—yeah, good luck with staying alive, buddy.

"Touya, I didn't mean it!" My heart nearly stopped when I almost tripped over a rock. I'm not exactly the most coordinated person in the world and I've honestly tripped over things that are more ridiculous. Like a shoe or even the goddamn remote—IT CAN HAPPEN. "FUCK!"

And so can tripping over a fricken' tree roo—ahhhh!

_Thud!_

_Ow_ , my **face** …please tell me my nose isn't bleeding, because this isn't the time. I lifted my face off the ground and felt my nose for any blood. I sighed in relief when I felt none and smiled when I saw that Kairi was standing right in front of my face. They looked rather confused, but otherwise, they were completely unharmed. I am so glad that I dropped Kairi when I did, because there was a good chance I would have landed on them and the last thing I need is for the little guy to get hurt. That's how I managed to fracture my finger.

Kairi gestured at something behind me. "Waaaaa!"

"Aww, what's wrong little—" Shit—Touya's still after me! "Go! Save yourself! I'm not worth it!"

Not the best time to be dramatic, but I might as well try to lighten up the situation and—oh screw you, Kairi! I immediately made a face when I saw my Oshawott start to walk away, having literally taken my words to heart. That's the last time I try acting dramatic and—

"AAAGH!" Touya loudly exclaimed.

"Aaaaaugh!" I felt the wind knocked out of my lungs as Touya's body weight slammed down on me. "OOF!"

Hecking Arceus, how much do you weigh, Touya?! And I thought _I_ was heavy!

"Uuuguha…" Oh god, why is everything spinning? Huuuurk—probably not a good time to mention that it hasn't been that long since I last ate. "Getoff—Touya, get off!"

"Not until you take back that insult!" Dammit Touya, read the situation!

"'m gonna be sick—huuuurk…" Get off before I throw up, asshole!

"Oh fuck!" And _now_ Touya gets it.

Of course, by now, it was a little too late, because Kairi decided to take matters into their own hands and used _Water Gun_ on Touya. How the fuck does a three-month-old Oshawott know Water Gun this early—oh, right! Kairi is the spawn of my brother-in-law's Samurott—breeding was a thing. Ha, genetics…god _damn_ , Lucy wasn't kidding when she said the little guy packed a punch.

The force of the attack was enough to knock Touya off of me. It drenched the both of us completely in water, though while Touya got sent back a few feet, I was allowed to get up and tend to my aching stomach.

"Ulp…" Okay…okay…I think—I think I'm good.

"Oshaaa!" Kairi happily cried out before scampering over to my side to give me a few reassuring pats on the leg.

"Thanks, buddy…" I returned the favor by giving the little guy a gentle pat on the head.

"That thing…is a monster…" Touya stared wide-eyed at Kairi. "Was Kairi bred?"

"Yes…I'm glad you noticed." I'm sure that it'll only continue to show from this point on, so maybe you oughta keep your hands to yourself, buddy. "By the way, I am sorry for insulting you like that, it just slipped out."

Touya hesitated for a moment and then tugged down on his cap. "Sorry for jumping you—do you feel better now?"

"I don't feel like throwing up, so yeah…" And I'd like for it to stay that way. "Can you try to at least ask how long it's been since I last ate before you go doing stuff like that?"

"I'll…keep that in mind…" Touya sighed as he got off the ground. "Geez, you're rather soft."

"I might be soft, but my survival rate is off the charts!" I exclaimed while making finger guns at Touya. "It's been like that since that one time I fell off the slide!"

"You scared the crap out of the kindergarten teacher when you did that!" Touya protested, looking genuinely concerned. " _How_ are you still alive?"

"I have no idea!" I cheerfully replied, still keeping a grin on my face and my finger guns pointed at Touya.

Touya had a pained expression on his face. "This is why I'm here—because you worry me and everyone else. Let's just…get going. Accumula Town should just be ahead. If we keep going, we might make it by nightfall."

"Good luck with that, buddy, because I'm staying!" Screw you Touya, I'm gonna rebel!

Touya stared at me for a full minute…and then spoke. "I challenge to a battle—winner gets to keep Ivy…"

"I'm in." I responded far too quickly to Touya's offer than I would have liked, but what can I say? I want that Snivy…dat Snivy…

"Ah, ah, ah!" Touya grinned widely as he held up his index finger. "I'm not finished with the terms and conditions, but there's no taking that offer back!"

_Awww,_ _**fuck** _ _._

"Winner gets to keep Ivy—but the catch is that no matter what, both the winner and the loser have to keep on going on their journey." Touya pulled out a Poké ball from his pocket. "This is why it's important to not jump too quickly to offers like that—but I can understand. Not everyone wants to read the terms and conditions—or in this case, listen to them."

Well, I walked into that. Win or lose, I'm stuck on this journey…I hate my life. Still, might as well make it worthwhile by winning that Snivy…dat Snivy…

"Kairi…" My Oshawott looked at me.

"Osha?" Kairi tilted their head to the side in question.

"Want to help me beat up my friend's Pokémon?" It'll be _fun_ ~!

I can tell this got Kairi's attention by the sparkling look in their eyes and the ecstatic tone in their voice when they loudly exclaimed, "Osha-oshawott!"

My god, Pokémon can be such blood knights…but Kairi is _my_ little blood knight who is ready to take on the world.

I turned to Touya, smiling somewhat smugly. "Okay, since we're battling for the ownership of Ivy, that means you have to use Ganon."

Touya just shrugged. "That's fine."

I get the feeling Touya already foresaw his defeat…or his victory, whichever comes out of this battle. I mean, there have been Trainers that managed to lose to their rivals despite having the advantage in typing with their Pokémon. The same could happen to me, but I won't let it happen…not without a fight!

Though, the fact that we're battling for Ivy…that raises up a question. "Why do you have two starter Pokémon?"

Why do you even have them in the first place, I thought the Professor was out of viable Pokémon?

"Aunt Juniper actually had two more starters on her," Touya explained, "But since you were already getting your own from a different source, she decided to give me the one that was meant for you since she won't be expecting any new Trainers for a while."

"So what I'm getting from this is that Ivy is supposed to be my Pokémon, had I not gotten Kairi…" If that's the case, then I _definitely_ gotta win this now!

"Right you are—see, you are smarter than you make yourself out to be!" Don't patronize me, Touya!

"I'm gonna wipe that grin off your face!" You best watch your back!

Touya just smiled at me and released his Tepig from its Poké ball. "Okay, Ganon…we're playing for keeps. Winner gets to keep Ivy—ya wanna keep her on this team, we have to win."

Ganon just blinked and nodded his head. "Te!"

"Ganon…use ember!" Touya directed Ganon at Kairi.

Looks like Kairi wasn't the only one capable of packing a punch!

"Piiig!" Ganon inhaled deeply as he charged towards Kairi. When he had gotten close enough, he exhaled through his snout, sending a wave of fiery embers at my Oshawott. Kairi didn't bother waiting for my command and just dodged Ganon's attack.

"Water Gun, Kairi!" You got this, baby!"

"Shaaaa!" A forceful jet of water shot out of Kairi's mouth and was directed at Ganon, who was still rather close by. Ganon never had a chance to dodge as he was hit with Kairi's Water Gun. It was super-effective!

"Te…piiiig…"

Aaaaaand a one-hit K.O, from the looks of how Ganon just passed out.

_Wow…_

I stared at Ganon for a few seconds before turning to Touya. "That was anti-climactic."

"Well, Ganon might have a higher move set, but he's still young." Touya held out Ganon's Poké ball and pressed the button on the capsule, allowing the Pokémon to return into its Poké ball. "He is also not the best when it comes to defense, since his hasn't developed that aspect of himself fully yet. According to Professor Juniper, he'll grow out of it eventually with time…or evolution—whichever comes first."

"I see…" I was still expecting a bit of a fight, but what can you do?

"I'm okay with it though," Touya remarked. "Ganon has really grown on me."

"What about Ivy?" I mean, yeah, it hasn't been that long, but really—he has to at least feel _something_.

"She bit me, so I dislike her." Touya held up his right hand, which was bandaged up—how the hell did I miss that?! Well, that explains why he doesn't seem so worked up about losing Ivy to me… "By the way, it hurts like a bitch, so do take care with her."

Right, she's mine now! "Gimme, gimme!"

Touya shrugged and tossed me Ivy's Poké ball, which I caught immediately with both hands. "She's all yours."

I inwardly squealed as I released the Grass Snake Pokémon out of her Poké ball. Ivy looked around, somewhat confused with her surroundings.

"Sni?" Her red eyes focused on me.

I smiled widely and knelt down to her level. "Hey, guess what? I'm your new Trainer~!"

Ivy stared at me…

…

…

And then gave me the tiniest of all smiles before scurrying onto my shoulder. Touya looked dumbstruck at Ivy's surprising acceptance to me being her new Trainer. I grinned and clapped my hands repeatedly in a childish manner.

"Yay!" I jumped up and down in place. "I always wanted to own a reptile!"

Oh my gosh, we're gonna beat up so many Pokémon and Trainers, earn lots of money, and be the best of friends!

"Osha!" Kairi cried out.

I froze for a moment and then looked down at Kairi, who frowned at me. Aww, they thought I forgot about them…

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie…come over here!" I looked at Kairi with open arms.

Kairi smiled and jumped into my arms. "Osha!"

I smiled and embraced my Oshawott. Ivy gave my cheek a few pats, making me smile even wider. My face was starting to hurt so much from smiling, but I was just so **_happy_**. I have two Pokémon now—two more friends that are now part of my life!

…

…

Okay, now I feel horrible because I just left Touya short one Pokémon…

_I wonder…_

"Hey, Touya…do you know what kind of Pokémon are roaming around Route 1?" It was a simple question, really.

Touya blinked and took out his Pokédex. "Let's see…Patrat and Lillipup are the most common with Pidove being uncommon."

I nodded my head. "Okay, give me a few minutes, I'll be right back. Watch Kairi for me!"

…

About fifteen minutes later, I came back to Touya. I was carrying a new Pokémon in my arms. It was a brown, short-furred puppy Pokémon. The Pokémon barked happily as I ran up to Touya.

Touya looked confused as he stared at me. "What is that?"

I took out my Pokédex and looked up the Pokémon's entry. "I believe this is a Lillipup…anyways, here!"

I promptly shoved the Lillipup into Touya's arms. Touya blinked as a small bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He was still confused…

"I named him Scruffy!" I chirped. "It's simple and it fits!"

Touya stared at Scruffy the Lillipup as he lifted the Pokémon into the air. "Uh…Scruffy's a girl."

I stared at Scruffy. "Wait…he's a girl?"

"You didn't check before you named her, did you?" Touya was grinning.

"Yes—no…shut up!" I'm not good at these things, dammit!

…

We continued making our way to Accumula Town after that. Touya now owned a female Lillipup named Scruffy (the name stuck on and the Lillipup had quickly grown accustomed to it) and I owned a female Snivy named Ivy.

"Touya, how long will it take us to reach Accumula Town?" I am really bored. All I want to do is play _Kingdom Hearts_ and—I think I'm going through videogame withdrawal…

"It's going to take a while, so please don't ask again." Touya sounded rather annoyed…I should probably shut up.

…

…

Five hours.

It took us a total of _five_ hours to reach Accumula Town. Do not ask what happened along the way—let's just say that we managed to stumble upon a pack of angry Patrat. It was horrible…

I still have scratches and bite marks—how could anyone underestimate these Pokémon?!

"You okay?" Touya looked increasingly concerned when he saw my eyes start to well up with tears the instant we stepped into Accumula Town.

"Civilization!" I exclaimed as I dropped to my knees onto the ground.

Touya took one look at me and shook his head. Kairi just stared at me weirdly before giving my arm a small pat—as though they were trying to tell me that everything was fine. I ignored them because I was cool like that…

_Except I'm not, because I'm a fucking loser._

We were promptly greeted by a familiar face not long after that. Whom were we greeted by? Why, it was our good friend, Professor Juniper! I wonder what she's doing here… Who cares, because oh my gosh, I _missed_ you! I dropped Kairi onto the ground and rushed towards the Professor.

"Holy crap!" Professor Juniper choked out when I gave her a spine-cracking hug. She started to laugh after quickly recovering from the sudden embrace, to which I ended up getting a face full of boobs (shoulda seen that coming, with me being such a shorty and Professor Juniper being rather tall). "Missed you too!"

"Aww, Aunt Juniper—c'mon!" Touya loudly complained as he tried to pull the Professor and me apart, his face burning red from embarrassment. "Not in public!"

…

…

Touya refused to look me in the eye as Professor Juniper gave us a tour around the Pokémon Center. I wasn't paying that much attention, because been there—done that! I've seen my fair share of Pokémon Centers already. Hell, I'm pretty sure I have a relative somewhere along the lines in one of these regions running her own Pokémon Center. I forget which one, though, but I _do_ know her name is Felicitas! She rather fits perfectly alongside the Nurse Joys that run the Pokémon Center business.

Anyways, I've been in and out of many Pokémon Centers in my life, thanks to my siblings. One time, I got put to work there, because I had nothing better to do and the Pokémon League item center needed some help unpacking stuff. And then the Nurse Joy appointed at the healing center decided that it would be fine to teach me a few things about how Centers work. Needless to say, I remembered a lot of shit, for someone with such a crappy memory.

"Professor, do you mind if you just let us go now?" I asked. "I need to get my Oshawott checked."

The Professor stopped walking and focused her gaze on me. "Oh, well, all right! Truth be told, I'm actually glad you interrupted me. You see, I have to head back to my lab to finish some business. Touya…you know what to do, right?"

Touya just nodded his head, his face still somewhat red. Professor Juniper smiled and waved at us as she made her way towards the exit.

"Don't get hurt!" she said, her smile never once leaving her face.

"No promises!" I responded back.

"Dude!" Touya was appalled. "Don't even!"

"Dude, _try me_." I'm not making any promises I can't keep. "Weren't you the one who said this is why you're coming with me?"

Touya sputtered as he tried to think of a comeback. He tightened his fists and stamped his foot on the floor when he couldn't. "You…made your point."

"I know!" I laughed, feeling proud of myself…wait… "This isn't something I should be proud of."

"No shit." Touya huffed. "You worry me."

"I wouldn't blame you…" Well, that was a conversation…let's go get Kairi checked out! I looked down at my Oshawott and smiled at them. "We're gonna see if you're a boy or a girl!"

"Osha?" Kairi tilted their head to the side.

"It's okay, sweetie—it won't take too long!" I really don't mind if Kairi is male or female. However, I'd at least rather get a clue so I don't have to deal with some infatuation shenanigans from Cute Charm or Attract in the future. And at the very least, I'd also like an idea on what to expect when Kairi starts getting older. I mean, it's better to be safe than sorry.

…

…

Touya focused his eyes on me as I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor. I never was one for being patient, but damn, I didn't think it would take this long to get my Pokémon back. Must be a busy day—it sure seems like it, but the amount of Trainers doing business at the Center. Wonder what they're doing…wonder what I'm supposed to be doing? I don't know what to do anymore. It's my first day and already, I'm in Accumula Town…do we keep going from here? Or do we spend the night in the Center?

"Touya, are we going to spend the night here?" I mean, it sure beats going outside again. I'm not in the mood to camp out after our encounter with those Patrat—fuck, man, they have no right to be that deadly! I better not find out who the hell pissed them off…

"I got a call from Touko this morning, saying that she's still here with Cheren and Bel," Touya replied. "So…yeah, we're staying—uhhh…"

"Where are they?" I literally got in Touya's face for this. It was a bit difficult, because I had to stand on my toes to even look him directly in the eye— "Did you get taller?"

A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of Touya's face. "C-Can you—can you back up a bit?"

He didn't really wait for me to answer, because he backed up a few steps. His face was somewhat red, his hand clasped tightly over his chest. "Th-They're out in the dining hall…don't—don't do that again, please?"

"Ohh…sorry…" I frowned, feeling rather guilty. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah…I just need a moment." Touya exhaled shakily. "And to answer your question, yes…I did get taller."

"Boo…" Looks like I'm now shorter than him…at least I'm taller than Bel! Then again, everyone in this group of friends is, but whatever! "So…I gotta go to the dining hall!"

I bolted towards a random direction, not bothering to ask where the dining hall is. It took me almost a full minute to realize, "Where's the dining hall?!"

My voice echoed throughout the hallway, earning me a couple of stares from nearby Trainers in the area. While I might have visited my share of Pokémon Centers, that doesn't mean the layout is always the same. I don't really know much about Unova's Pokémon Centers, since I never really got out much in this region.

"It's down the hall to your left," a nearby voice responded.

I turned and smiled at the sight of my favorite glasses-wearing boy. "Cheren!"

Cheren adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms. "Hello…when did you get here?"

"Uh, just a few minutes ago…I think?" I really need to pay attention to the clock more often…

_Maybe this wouldn't be a problem if you actually had your X-Transceiver!_

Too bad I left that in my room, because I forgot to ever take it out of the packaging.

"What happened?" Of course, Cheren would suspect something wrong.

"I got kicked out of my house by my own family!" And it so sucks! "I don't need your pity, by the way."

"Too late." Cheren smirked. "Though, I guess that means you and Bel are on similar terms." He uncrossed his arms and looked around. "Are you alone?"

"Nope…Touya's with me and it's going to be like that for a while until we reach Striaton City." That's the plan and I'm sticking with it!

"So what did you get as a starter?" Wow, Cheren, you're asking a lot of questions—

"You're sizing me up as a potential rival, aren't you?" I know that look…

"Hmm, I guess you could say that…" Cheren shrugged. "I honestly don't know what to expect from someone like you."

"I'll…take that as a compliment." I'm desperate for validation. "Anyways, I got an Oshawott!"

Cheren's glasses gleamed in the light. "So you chose Oshawott as your starter?"

I shook my head. "No…I didn't. It came with a backpack and the fact I got kicked out of my house."

"Ah…so that's it," Cheren said as he reached for something in his pocket. "Would you like to battle me sometime?"

"Not now, my Oshawott's getting a check-up." Ask me tomorrow, and _maybe_ we'll see. "By the way…where are Touko and Bel?"

I _really_ want to talk to them right now.

"They're sharing a room right across from mine…want me to take you to them?" Cheren…sometimes you are a prick, but today, you are awfully nice!

"You lost to Touko's Oshawott, didn't you?" I could tell by Cheren's disgruntled expression that I was dead-on. "You chose Snivy—am I right?"

"Actually, Touko chose Oshawott first and then Bel got Tepig—"

"And that left you with Snivy…" Wow, that makes two of us who didn't get to choose.

Cheren adjusted his glasses. "Anyways, it's not like I didn't want Snivy from the start."

_There's the tsun-tsun from Cheren that I've come to love!_

I grinned. "You're actually relieved that they didn't pick Snivy, aren't you?"

Cheren sputtered a bit as a small blush tinged his cheeks. "No, I was just…"

"Don't lie to me, Cheren, it won't work!" You already gave yourself up with that blush of yours! Awww, you're so adorable!

Cheren diverted his eyes to the side as his face turned an even brighter shade of red. "Yes…I was relieved."

"See, that wasn't too hard to admit, right?" I grinned widely at Cheren as I gave his arm a few pats.

"Go to hell…" And he's back to being a prick.

I narrowed my eyes at Cheren. "Already there—it's been like that since the moment I got kicked out of my house. Now take me to Bel and Touko!"

"To the Trainer with a Snivy and Oshawott!" called out a voice. "Your Pokémon are ready!"

"Right after I pick up my Pokémon!" Oh, this is the moment of truth…the moment where I learn if Kairi is male or female.

…

…

Nurse Joy smiled at me kindly as she handed me my Poké balls. "Your Pokémon are doing quite well…do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, did you figure out if my Oshawott is male or female?" I need to know…

"Oh, yes!" Nurse Joy smiled. "Your Oshawott's female—and my, what a strong little girl she is!"

That's nice to know—I guess I currently have an all-girl team…at the moment. That might change later on, but for now—I need to think of a name for us! It has to be cool and it has to have some meaning!

_Team Amazon has a nice ring to it…_

"Why do you own a Snivy?" Cheren looked curiously at me.

I blinked and turned to Cheren. "Oh, I won her from Touya. She's sort of my motivation for even getting this far."

Not really, I would ditch Touya if I could, but I can't do it. I'm not _that_ jacked up to ditch my own friend! Besides, I took up his offer on that battle for Ivy and I will _not_ go back on my word!

"Hey!" Speaking of Touya, here he comes!

Cheren turned his attention to Touya and smiled. "Hello, Touya…it's been a while."

"It's only been five days," Touya remarked. "If anything, I'm surprised you're still here."

"Bel wanted Touko and me to wait for you," Cheren explained. "I just didn't expect you to also have come along."

"And I did, ever so reluctantly." I hate being kicked out of my own house…all my videogames and other forms of entertainment are there! "Oh, and Kairi's a girl!"

Touya blinked. "Another girl?"

"I'll balance out my gender ratio later." Before it bites me in the ass when I encounter a Trainer with a Pokémon that either knows Attract or has Cute Charm as its ability. "For now…take me to Bel and Touko, Cheren!"

I really wanted to see them…especially the lovely, bubbly Bel!

Cheren led us to a hallway full of doors on the second floor of the Pokémon Center. Each door was labeled with a number. Cheren's room was at the end of the hallway, which meant that Bel and Touko were right in the room across from him. I quickly ran up to the door and started knocking on it.

Bel was the first to have greeted me at the door and when she realized who I was, she immediately pulled me into an almost spine-cracking hug.

"Heeey!" she exclaimed. "You're here!"

"Bel…can't…breathe…" Air…I need air, woman!

Bel blinked and loosened her hold on me. I breathed in and out, trying so desperately to regain my lost oxygen. For such a tiny, harmless looking girl, Bel is fucking _strong_. By now, Touko had walked out into the hallway to see what was up. She took one look at me and then turned to Bel.

"Bel!" she exclaimed. "What have I told you about hugging?"

Bel laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but I'm just so _happy_! Everyone's here! It's just like before! We're all together again!"

Cheren blinked and asked, "Yeah, but for how long?"

Bel's cheerful expression dimmed as she frowned. I found myself frowning as well. I never liked it when Bel frowned or looked sad…I especially _hated_ when she cried. Bel never did anything wrong, so when I see her cry or look sad—I can't help but get mad. And that is why I was glaring at Cheren.

"Cheren, you prick!" I snapped. "Would it bother you if you tried not to be a killjoy for once?"

"I was just asking a question…" Cheren crossed his arms. "How long do you suppose it will be before we go our separate ways?"

…

…

No one answered or rather—no one _wanted_ to answer that question. Not even Cheren, whom had asked the question, himself. However, he just made it much more difficult when he added, "We won't always be together, you know."

…

…

"Heeey, what do you wanna do?" Bel suddenly asked as she smiled.

Oh, Bel—you loveable bubbly blonde…How I admire the way you bounce back and not kill moments like _someone_ I know! I'm looking at you, Cheren!

Cheren just stared at me with the same blank expression on his face. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon…we battle." I have a serious urge to fight somebody and you fit the bill of who I'm looking for in an opponent.

"Hmm…fine," Cheren said as he opened the door to his room. "Hey, Touya, do you want to room with me?"

Touya blinked and nodded. "Uh, sure…I guess I'll see you guys around."

And with that, the guys left us…

Bel smiled widely and latched onto my arm. "You can room with us tonight! Heeeeey—do you mind if I do something to your hair? I brought my straightener!"

And looks like I'm rooming with Touko and Bel tonight…wait! Did Bel just offer to fix my hair? No! _No!_

"Get away from my hair, Bel!" I know you mean well, but today is not a good day— "Touko, help me~!"

Touko just watched as Bel dragged me into their room. She sighed and followed us in, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, OC is still nameless and we finally get to see a battle! And a rather crappy and short battle…yeah, no epic rival battles yet! We'll get there eventually!
> 
> Also, shout out to friend kurobook, because the credit goes to her for the existence of Felicitas. I mean, there's a current running gag with OC in that OC has family like...everywhere. So kurobook suggested that what if OC had a Joy as a relative and bam, here's Felicitas. Yeah...I'll probably go into it one of these days, but whatever.
> 
> By the way, do feel free to point out any mistakes I've made, since I'm using old chapters to edit and expand on stuff for the reboot, so I might miss some things. Also, regarding the situation involving infatuation shenanigans, I had an encounter with an Ace Trainer during my Black run and ended up facing a serious problem when his fucking Swoobat used Attract on my team. Like...that's what I mean when I say infatuation shenanigans. Don't underestimate infatuation is what I'm trying to say.
> 
> By the by, got at least someone interested in a PDF of the old fic, I'll get on to doing that one of these days when I'm not so busy. As a reminder, this fic is kinda AU, in the sense that, apart from OC, you also have stuff like Professor Juniper being Touya and Touko's aunt. There's a lot more where that came from, by the way, but we'll get to that eventually.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far! I'm putting off chemistry homework to get this up, but yeah, do feel free to tell me what's on your mind in a review! Until next time, everyone!


	3. My Friend N!

The sound of Bel's voice roused me from my sleep.

"Are you awake?" she asked.

"I am now…" I replied quite sluggishly. I was about seconds away from dozing off again before a bright light penetrated my retinas, momentarily blinding me in a manner that felt much more painful than it probably was. "Gaaah!"

_Oh god, is this what it feels to be a Mogwai?!_

"Turn that damn light off!" I exclaimed as I pulled the blankets over my head. C'mon, leave me alone—I got attacked by a pack of Patrat the other day! Let me sleep, dammit!

"Oh no you don't!" That's all I heard before someone pulled the blankets off of me none-too-gently. I didn't even need to open my eyes to tell that it was Touya. "Get up!"

I groaned and used my pillow to cover my face from the light. "I'm up! Just turn off that fucking light!"

I can't see for crying out loud!

"Oh for the love of…" I could practically see Touya face palming…except I didn't, because the light _hurts_. "Bel, turn off the light— _there_ , it's off!"

I hesitated for a moment and then slowly removed the pillow off my face. I sat up in bed and rubbed at my eyes. "Well that's was a thing…what's going on?"

What time is it? It better be a reasonable time, otherwise, I'm going to kick something…or someone. Preferably, Cheren—because why the hell not?

_Ahaha, he'll kick my ass good, that's for damn sure!_

Cheren is a martial artist and he doesn't hold back when he's forced into a fight. A would-be-bully at school learned that the hard way when he tried to steal Cheren's lunch money. I mean, I can probably hold up well against him—but the guy has a huge advantage in me in height and reach. Like, _fuuuuck_ **that** , I ain't messing with him.

_And yet, I continue to do so anyways…I should reconsider my life choices._

They're poor enough as is, so it might be a huge improvement if I at least _try_. Speaking of trying, I ain't even gonna try to pretend I was paying attention to what Touya was saying. "Can you repeat that for me, Bel?"

I rather take my chances with her—she's gentle and nice, unlike Touya.

"There's something going on outside!" Bel replied as she hopped around the poorly lit room, trying her best to put on her orange tights as quickly as possible. "Touko and Cheren are outside, we gotta hurry up before—whoa!"

_Thud!_

"I'm okay!" Bel was quick to pipe up underneath the pile of books that were now on top of her before Touya and I could react. She just crashed into a bookshelf—how the fuck is she okay?! The bookshelf sure as hell isn't—man, how are we gonna explain this one to Nurse Joy—cross that bridge when we get there, _Bel_! "I'm used to this—it's fine!"

I stared at Bel in disbelief. I know she's clumsy, but freaking heck, that _had_ to _**hurt**_!

"They're mostly paperback—just give me a moment…" Dammit, Bel—that's not the point! "Can you turn on the light again?"

"I will as soon as Gizmo over here gets out of bed." Man, just for that Touya, I'm not getting out.

I laid back down and turned onto my stomach before hiding my head under a pillow. Maybe if I stay still, they'll forget about me…

"For the love of—GET UP!" Whoa, Touya sounds uncomfortably close—SHIT!

"Touya, what the fuck!" Let go of my legs, asshat— "Waugh!"

_Thud!_

Okay—okay, I'm _definitely_ awake now, but I think most people would after hitting their head against the _bedframe_ , fucking _**ow**_!

"Shit!" Oh, _now_ you care, Touya! "I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Too bad it did!" I snapped as I kept my hands tightly over the bump that was forming on my forehead. Not the first time I've bumped my head against things, but I do consider myself lucky that the bedframe was made out of wood. Still doesn't make it hurt any less. "I think…I'm gonna cry."

"Aww, don't cry!" Bel, worry more about yourself, you just crashed into a bookshelf! "Here, I got something for you!"

I was on the verge of tears when Bel finally walked over to me with a first-aid kit she pulled out of her bag. Touya was by my side, doing a rather shitty job at trying to console me while trying not to touch me because I told him not to when he tried. Usually, I'd laugh something like this off, but it's too damn early for me to be making any jokes and I want _nobody_ to touch me right now.

Of course, that was a short-lived situation because Bel slapped a medicated ice patch onto my forehead and gave me a hug. "You're gonna be okay!"

"Hmmm…" I couldn't really think of anything to say that wasn't snarky, because I like Bel and I can be such a pushover when it comes to her. I mean, she's nice and sweet and doesn't deserve any of my sarcasm. Also, the ice patch feels really nice on my forehead—like an instant cold compress, minus the need for actual freezing, at the cost of being a one-time use. Such are the wonders that can come to be when Pokémon and humans work together…

…

…

On my way out of the Pokémon Center with Bel and Touya, I noticed that it was eerily empty. Like, it's never _this_ empty—especially for a Pokémon Center that had as many visitors as yesterday. Even Nurse Joy seemed disturbed, with how her Audino was trying its best to cheer her up.

_What's going on?_

Outside, it was the exact opposite as to how it was in the Pokémon Center. A huge crowd of people had practically swarmed the plaza. I didn't think Accumula Town could have so many people. Of course, looks can be deceiving at times. Even small towns, such as Nuvema Town and even Pallet Town can have a sizeable population. Not a lot like in cities like say, Castelia City, but still a lot more than you can count on one hand.

It was a lot to take in, for someone who just woke up. Like, how am I supposed to even react to something like this? Should I be concerned? I just woke up and…wait—I'm forgetting something….

"Where's my Oshawott?" I remember sharing my bed with the little otter thing, but what happened to her? I don't remember her being in bed when I was _rudely_ woken up—seriously, what the fuck?!

"Touko has her," Touya was quick to reply as he looked around, his gaze focused intently on the crowd. "Where are they…?"

"Over here!" Cheren called out to us, waving an arm in the air to catch our attention. He stood next to Touko in the outer area of the crowd. While it was kinda nice to see him, I was more interested in Touko because she had a little someone I needed to see.

"Kairi my love!" I made a beeline for Touko, completely swatting Touya's hand away before he could tell me to stay calm. I ignored the strange looks directed at me as I took Kairi from Touko, with the exception of Cheren, who I just tapped on the nose and said, "Morning loser."

"So Cheren told you?" Touko asked a little too harmlessly.

"Nooope—I guessed." A wide grin crossed my face when Touko started laughing. She has such a nice laugh… "Ow!"

Motherfucker—Cheren just flicked me on the nose! "Can you at least try to wait a bit before you start something?"

_Splash!_

"Shaaa…" Kairi hissed at Cheren after splashing him in the face with a very weak water gun.

Cheren's expression was blank as he looked at both Kairi and I. "Yeah, you two are certainly more alike than I thought you two would be."

I snorted. "Not my fault you're a sore loser…"

"He's just grumpy because this is the second time Kairi has done that!" Bel gave Cheren a few reassuring pats on the head. I'm surprised Cheren even let Bel to do that, since he's the type to take advantage of the fact that he's the tall one in this group.

"You'd think he'd learn, though," Touya remarked. He smirked when Cheren elbowed him in the side. "Yeah, fuck you too."

"Looks like we're all together again!" Bel clapped her hands together.

"Okay, but real talk—what the hell is going on?" Like really, what's with the crowd?

Cheren was about ready to answer my question, but then he stopped for a moment and motioned at us to quiet down. "Quit talking, I think they're starting—just pay attention and _look_!"

"Look at what?" I wanted to ask, but then I actually did look and what I saw made my stomach churn.

Standing at the front of the town, was a group of people, dressed all too similarly in uniforms that resembled a medieval knight. They had the same hair and eye color, varying only in height, build, gender, skin tone, and age. They stood together in a straight, horizontal line, with a flag—no—a banner at each end. The banner had a shield-like shape, which was rather fitting the more I think about it. It was half-white and half-black in color and held a strange blue insignia in the shape of a 'P' on it.

_That's their coat of arms…_

It certainly looks like it, with the way their uniforms had a matching symbol emblazoned on their chests…

_It can't be…could it?_

I had my suspicions and they only grew as I watched a tall man with long, pale-green hair walk out from behind the line of people dressed so similarly in uniform. He had red eyes…or at least, I would assume both of his eyes were red. A red eyepiece (a monocle, maybe?) obscured his right eye, giving him an almost ominous appearance. He was dressed quite strangely— _far_ stranger than the people standing behind him. Though what he had in common with them was the coat of arms that was over his chest. He was definitely with these people…

_This can't be good…_

Suddenly, the man spoke.

"My name is Ghetsis." His voice was loud and clear, keeping a steady tone as he continued to speak. "I am here, representing Team Plasma."

_I_ _**fucking** _ _knew it—it's another cult!_

Of all the times to be a Trainer…why now? _Why_?

"Today," Ghetsis began, a wide smile crossing his face, "I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

I am _so_ going to bitch about this to Mom and Dad and—Pokémon liberation?

_Where the hell did that come from?_

I wasn't the only one who was confused as other people in the crowd began to talk to one another. I heard Bel whispering to Cheren, asking him if there was any issues regarding that as of lately.

"Not that I know of…" Cheren adjusted his glasses, his gaze focused completely on Ghetsis. "From what I know, this is all news to me."

Cheren keeps up with recent events regarding Pokémon in Unova. It gives him something to do and now, it's something that has prepared him as a Trainer. He knows which places have the better deals, how far humans and Pokémon have come, where crime is most prevalent—the list goes on. The point is Cheren _would_ know if something suddenly came up in Unova regarding Pokémon liberation. The fact that he doesn't says a lot about what this guy, Ghetsis, is saying.

"Keep in mind that some news tends to fall under the radar," Touko pointed out. "It happens…"

"But don't you think it'd make news if it was something that sounded as important as that?" Bel asked, looking questioningly at Touko.

"You'd be amazed at what can fly under the radar until it's right in front of our faces…" When you think about it, this is how Team Rocket and Team Galactic managed to get as far as they did. This doesn't seem to be any different, which is why it bothers me.

"I sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." I don't like where it is that Ghetsis is going with this…there's just something about him…

"I don't like this…" I tightened my embrace on Kairi, feeling far too protective of her all too suddenly.

"However…" Ghetsis paused for a moment, looking over the crowd. "Is that really the truth?"

_What?_

"Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans…only assume that this is the truth?" Ghetsis waited for an answer, but his question had stunned everyone into silence. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers…"

_No…_

"They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work…" A look of anger crossed his face.

_Shut up…_

"Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" He waited again for an answer. "Well…?"

_Shut the fuck up!_

"That's bullshit!" I blurted out.

Immediately, Touya clapped his hand over my mouth before I could say anything else. He held me close, his eyes looking left to right as the people around began to search for who it was who said that. I don't think they figured out that it was me, because of how quick Touya had acted. I decided to stay quiet and wait to see what else Ghetsis had to say.

I felt rather sick when I noticed that Ghetsis was looking in our direction—almost as if he was looking at… _me_.

_He knows, doesn't he?_

I shuddered, feeling rather anxious that Ghetsis might say something. He didn't, though…he just looked amused and continued on with his speech. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans."

That's debatable, but at the end of the day, it can be agreed that Pokémon and humans _do_ have their differences—physically, most definitely.

_But I doubt that's what he's talking about…_

"They are living beings that contain unknown potential." Maybe Ghetsis is onto something, then…bummer. "They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn."

Dammit, now I feel like I overreacted over nothing…

"Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?" Ghetsis looked at the crowd again, waiting for yet another answer to a question he had asked.

I heard a small child in the crowd, with a voice that was so uncertain and small, answer, "Liberation?"

Ghetsis's expression brightened at the mere mention of the word. "That's _right_! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals."

I stand corrected. It looks like I _was_ onto something as well…

"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you consider the relationship between people and Pokémon…" He was looking at me again, with that same fucking _smile_ on his face as earlier… "And the correct way to proceed."

_He's taunting me…_

I felt something within me snap at that moment. My face felt hot with anger as I bit down on Touya's hand. Touya yelped and removed his hand from my mouth, allowing me to finally speak what it is that was on my mind. I don't know what I was thinking—I _know_ I wasn't thinking—I just spoke.

"Bullshit!" Ghetsis might have made a point, but the way he said it— _everything_ that he said…just pisses me off _so_ _ **much**_. "That is complete, utter _bullshit_!"

Everyone's eyes were on me, with people whispering to each other amongst the crowd. My face heated up from embarrassment, but it still wasn't enough to get me to stop.

"If we liberate the Pokémon, what good does that do us?" I don't like the message in Ghetsis's speech. I _hate_ it. "If we do that, are we really making Pokémon equals? Or are we just making them miserable?"

"Miserable?" I heard a few people repeat.

"Have you ever thought once about your Pokémon's feelings?" We learn more and more about Pokémon each day, the closer we are to them. "Or do you act without their consent?"

I can hear people muttering to each other as they question my words. I don't care about this. What I do care is that people aren't responding at all—they're just listening, accepting information so easily without even questioning the source from which it comes from. What is _wrong_ with them?

"Maybe they don't like being caught in Poké Balls, but we would know that, wouldn't we?" If there's one thing I've learned from Pokémon, it's that they have as much of a voice as we humans do. "Because they show us how they feel…right?"

The voices are getting louder. People are no longer whispering—they're talking to each other now.

"I'm not exactly the type of person who should be talking about things like this, as a new Trainer…" My experience and knowledge is still so limited… "And yeah, maybe you are right when you say that humans and Pokémon are different…but at the same time, we're not that different either, are we? Don't we share some similarities?"

While acknowledging that these differences exist is important, so is acknowledging the areas where we are similar.

"Don't do what you think is right…do what you _feel_ is right." I'm the last person who should even be giving such advice, but at the very least, people will _think_ about it. "Let your Pokémon decide instead of deciding for them!"

I wanted to cry…I really wanted to cry. I had never felt so worked up about something that I usually wouldn't get involved with—but hey, it seems there's first time for everything. My heart is pounding so hard within my chest that it feels like it's going to explode. My palms are sweaty and it feels like something is stuck in my throat. My eyes are burning and my body is shaking…

_Why did I do that?_

_Why couldn't I shut up?_

_I'm so stupid—I should have just shut up!_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ _**stupid** _ _…_

Everyone is looking at me, talking about me…everything that I _don't_ want happening. He's looking at me again—he's mad. He's really mad and I wouldn't blame him, because I'm sure he wasn't expecting some random teenager to fucking hijack his speech like that. I didn't even mean to do that—it just _happened_.

_Even though I wish it didn't…_

"Osha!" Kairi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at my Oshawott and was greeted with a reassuringly smile from her as she patted my arm. Did she understand everything I had just said?

_Ahahha, I should probably listen to my own advice, then…_

"What do you think?" I asked her as I held her up. I tried my hardest not to cry. It was already hard enough as is to ignore the fact that everyone was looking at me. "Do you want to leave…or stay?"

_I'm sure you must miss your mother._

_I know I miss home…_

Kairi closed her eyes and smiled happily at me as she loudly exclaimed, "Shaaawott!"

I froze for a moment…and then brought Kairi closer to myself. It was surprising to find that Kairi was nuzzling against me so affectionately. Her soft cries sounded far too pleased to be a simple act she was putting on. She likes me…

_She actually_ _**likes** _ _me…_

Tears rolled down my cheeks when I realized that this was her way of saying that she wants to stay with me. She wants to stay with me, even though we've only known each other for a day. We barely even know each other…but she trusts me enough to give me a chance.

_I'm…_ _**happy** _ _…_

"Kairi…Thank you," my voice cracked under the strain of my emotions. It was a bit embarrassing to be this way in front of so many people, but I was just…so happy. "I…I need to go."

I couldn't stick around any longer—whatever business I had here, if any, was done. I kept myself from heading straight to the Pokémon Center. Now wouldn't be a good time, with so many people nearby, so I went in whatever direction had the least amount of people…and just kept running and running and running.

I'm surprised Touya didn't follow me, but considering that I left my stuff back at the Pokémon Center, I guess he knew that I wouldn't go too far. That's probably why Cheren, Touko, and Bel didn't follow either.

_I'll be fine._

I finally stopped running when I got to empty alleyway. There was nothing there, with very few people around. It was still rather early in the morning, after all. I waited for a while, letting myself a moment to catch my breath. My legs hurt from running—they're not so used to going far distances in such a short amount of time. A consequence of my unhealthy lifestyle…the most I can do now, is try to improve my athletic ability from here on out. Otherwise, I'm in for a bad time the farther I get into my journey.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was shining brightly—a typical sight during the summer, where the days are long and the nights are short. The summer heat isn't as intense as it usually is, but later on…hoo boy.

_At least the breeze feels nice…_

I hope it stays… "I wonder what I'm going to tell my parents…"

_Wait a second…_

They kicked me out—why should _I_ care about what they think right now? I'll give that journey thing a try if it means I don't have to talk to them…I might miss home, but I'm still mad.

"At least I have you, Kairi…" I held Kairi up again, making sure that she was facing me. "Heeeey, who's a cute girl?"

"Osha~!" Kairi squealed.

"Why _you're_ a cute girl!" It feels so embarrassing, doing something like this, but I can't help it. Kairi's reactions are _so_ adorable to me. "Yes you are!"

I'm glad I'm not alone…I'm glad I have you, Kairi…

"Are you okay?" Hello, it looks like we're being watched.

"Uhhh…yeah?" Why wouldn't I be? "I'm fine—who are _you_?"

There was something about being put on the spot so suddenly, making you sound a bit ruder than what you intended. This situation is no different, when I turned and found myself face to face with a young man who was far too close to my face for comfort. He seemed a few years older than I was—maybe a bit more—and wore clothing that seemed rather simple. He had long, tea-green hair that was tied into a low, fluffy ponytail and had gray eyes that were staring rather intensely into my own. He was taller than I was, but he had bent down slightly so that our eyes could meet.

"Hey, we kind of match—don't we?" The young man tapped at the black and white baseball cap he wore, using his other hand to lightly tug on mine. "Except yours is blue…like your Oshawott."

"Shaaa!" Kairi cried out.

The young man nodded his head. "Ha…that's interesting. Say, I heard what you said back there."

My face started to heat up from embarrassment. "Oh, uh…about that…I'm sorry, I was just really, _really_ tired."

I'm also rather impulsive by nature, but why should I be telling that to a stranger that I just met? Why am I even talking to a stranger in the first place?

"My name is N!" the young man suddenly said. He was a rather fast talker, but not too fast that I can't understand him.

"N…" I stared at him. "Your name is N…"

The young man nodded. "That's my name!"

"I didn't think people could be named after letters—is that really your name?" I looked questioningly at N. "Huh?"

"No, it's something else," N replied rather calmly. "Everyone just calls me N for short—so I thought it would be easier if I just introduced myself like that."

"Okay, that explains it…" Honestly, I shouldn't be asking questions like that when I have a color for a middle name. "So why are you talking to me?"

"Because your Pokémon intrigues me…" N smiled widely, taking a moment to pet Kairi on the head. "And by that extension, so do you!"

I have a lot of mixed feelings about this. On one hand, I find N's behavior rather adorable. On the other hand, he's _still_ too close for comfort.

_Growl…_

"Was that you?" N blinked as he looked at me before looking down at Kairi. "Or was it you?"

_Growl._

"Ahh, so it's both of you!" N nodded his head, as if it was something so obvious. "I can help you out if you want—I have money."

This guy is just too damn friendly for his own good. "And why should I take up your offer?"

_Growl._

"Because I'm hungry too." N stood up straight after that, taking a moment to stretch out his arms. "Hm…do you know any places where we can eat?"

"H-How…How old are you?" I found myself asking.

"Old…that's…hmm…" N took a moment to count his fingers a few times. After about a minute, he gave me an answer. "Sixteen—I should be sixteen this month!"

_Should be?_

"What about you?" N asked. "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen as of two months ago," I replied… "Wait…you're sixteen?"

"Yes!" N nodded his head. "Why?"

"You look…" I wanted to say he looks older than he says he is, but the way he acts… "You know what—never mind… Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay!" N clapped his hands together. "So we're friends now, right?"

"I…guess?" I have no idea how to react to something like that. "I don't see why we can't so yeah…I guess we are."

_Gotta start somewhere, so this seems like a good place as any…_

…

…

N and I had breakfast at a nearby diner that was somewhat empty. At the very least, no one seemed to recognize me and I am completely fine with that! While we were waiting for our food to arrive, N and I talked. We talked about little things—nothing too complicated. Though, it did take me a bit to convince N to slow down.

He talks fast, but I think it's because he gets excited all too easily. He also likes to mess around with the cube he carried on himself. He explained that it was a void cube, that it was similar to a Rubik's Cube, but more…difficult than one. I'll take his word for it, considering I can barely even work my way around a Rubik's Cube without feeling the need to throw it against a wall after like fifteen minutes.

"You sure know how to use it…" was all I can say as I watched N work around the void cube in such fluid motions, with little to no interruptions.

"I've had it with me since I was a child," N explained with a smile. "You want to try it?"

"I…guess?" Not like I have anything better to do and Kairi's taking a nap (so _precious_ ). "Just don't expect much from me."

"I won't!" N detached the void cube off the chain attached to his hip. "Try to be gentle, okay?"

"Okay…" I guess I better stay calm, then… So while I was trying my best to learn the motions of the void cube, N just watched. It was a little unnerving, but he didn't say anything.

After a while, I felt Kairi tug at my shirt. It seems she finally woke up. She seemed a bit distressed, mostly from the fact that there was now a Tepig standing right next to her.

"Ganon?" I found myself asking. "Wait…no…"

Kairi would recognize Ganon—she doesn't recognize this Tepig. And now that I've had a closer look, it certainly isn't Ganon—Ganon doesn't have an X-shaped scar on the yellow stripe over his snout.

"That's my friend!" N held up a Poké ball. "I thought that maybe he would like to be friends with your Pokémon. I didn't mean for him to wake her up, though…"

"Ahh, so that's why…" Kairi's probably a little grumpy from being woken up so suddenly. "Be nice, Kairi—he just wants to be friends."

"Shaa!" Hey, there's no need for _that_ attitude.

"She's young, isn't she?" N asked. "She acts young…"

"Yeah…she is." I guess N must have been around enough Pokémon to know from observing behavior only. "She's only three months old and according to my sister, she packs a punch for such a young Pokémon. Well, that's breeding for you."

For a brief moment, N made a face. Before I could ask, he reached out and removed my baseball cap. "We match again with our hair—except yours is brown…and in a braid."

"Haa…?" Match… _ohhh_ —our hair length! "Yeah, I guess we do…although, your hair looks nicer…and fluffy…"

N frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Can I touch your hair?" It's been bugging me the moment I saw it. It just looks so fluffy and soft and… "Am I weirding you out?"

N shook his head. "No, I just…no one ever asks me questions like that."

"That's because it's not a question you go asking everyone…" I honestly wish I had more self-control so I can keep my mouth shut. "It's okay if you don't want to let me touch your hair—"

"But I didn't say no!" N remarked, looking slightly annoyed. "You can touch—I trust you."

Well, then—I'm certainly going to enjoy this. A wide smile crossed my face as I reached out to touch N's tea-green hair. It really was soft to the touch and my fingers—they _glided_ through his hair with such **_ease_**!

"What kind of hair products do you use?" There has to be a secret to that—I'm hoping, because if it turns out to just be genetics (as it _usually_ seems to be), then I'm shit out of luck.

"I don't remember…" Damn! "Are you going to stop touching my hair?"

"Just give me one more minute…" It's been a while since Touya let me touch his hair, so I'm trying to enjoy this while it lasts. "Thanks, by the way…"

"No problem…" N smiled. "Say, you're a Trainer, right?"

"Not by choice, but yeah…" I'm still mad about that, by the way. "I got kicked out of my house the other day and all I really have is Kairi and a backpack full of items. So how about you? Are you a Trainer?"

"Teepiiig!" N's Tepig hopped onto the table and walked over to him. "Tee!"

"I guess?" N was rather uncertain as he held up his Tepig. "It hasn't been that long ago that my father sent me off with this little one. I guess we match again."

"Do you have any siblings?" I found myself asking. "How's your mom?"

"I think I'm an only child, but there are these two girls who have been around since I was a child…" N furrowed his brow after setting Tepig down. "I don't think I have a mom."

I have no idea what to say about that—like…does that mean he's adopted or are those girls he's with his adoptive sisters…? Is that even what he means?

_I don't know…_

N is a really complicated person. He's nice and everything, but the way he talks—it's somewhat confusing. Ironically enough, N is the only person I could easily talk to, for someone I had just met. Usually, I have hard times striking up conversations with people I don't know or people who are older than I am. Though, with N, the thing about him is that he acts almost like a child.

It's not bad or anything, it's more that I have to go a different way talking to him. And it's just strange, in that I've had such an easy time adjusting to that. It's interesting.

"Can I have my void cube back?" N held out his hand. "You can have your hat back when I get it back."

"Oh, sorry!" I gave N back his void cube and in turn, accepted my baseball cap. "So how's the Trainer life been for you?"

"I'm okay with it!" N was smiling as he went back to fixing the mess I made out of his void cube. "I get to see the world this way!"

…

…

"You're sheltered, aren't you?" It sounds that way, from the manner he talks.

N tilted his head to the side. "Is it that obvious?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, sort of…you just have that vibe."

"Is that bad?" N frowned.

"No…it's nothing, really." I gave N a reassuring smile. "I'm kind of the same—at least, here, in Unova."

It's funny how I've seen so much, yet still know so little.

"I've never been outside of Unova," N admitted. "But I wonder if it's the same outside as it is here."

"It isn't—you can trust me on that." I know from experience. "Of course, you can always see for yourself when you have the time."

"I'll consider it…" N started scratching his Tepig behind its ears. "I've been thinking—about what you said back there."

Dammit, I was hoping he would forget… "I-Is that so?"

"I've been thinking…are Pokémon really happy that way?" N looked at his Tepig.

"Do you actually think Ghetsis is right?" I really don't want to talk about that guy… "I get his point, it's just… If he's really thinking for the Pokémon, then he should let them answer instead of speaking for them without their input. Whether or not they're happy with their Trainer—it's up to them. If a Pokémon isn't happy with their Trainer, they'll just ignore them or even attack them. There are Pokémon that have been known to leave their Trainers."

It's something that happens and from what I've been told, it has happened to Touya's mother. Though, in her case, her Pokémon came back…but to most others, they never do.

"I see…" N nodded his head. "So that's what it is…say—will you let me hear your Pokémon's voice?"

"Huh?" I looked at N with a smile on my face, somewhat confused with what he asked me. Before I could say anything, the server finally arrived with our food. N's expression lit up as the server placed a stack of fruit-topped pancakes in front of him. It was rather adorable…

It was a lot like how Kairi looked when she saw the server place an order of crêpes in front of me. I smiled when I grabbed the cutlery and cut off a small piece for Kairi to eat. She made the most adorable sounds I have ever heard…

N stared at me for almost a minute after that before deciding to do the same with his Tepig. After a few issues with the cutlery, N _finally_ managed to cut his pancakes and give a small portion of it to his Pokémon. Tepig seemed to be enjoying himself, much like Kairi was, despite the two of them being given their own bowl of food. If there's one thing I'm quite happy about, it's that Pokémon are capable of consuming food made for humans.

To me, it just feels nice to share something I like with a friend…

…

…

We left the diner shortly after we finished eating. N had covered the tab, reiterating what he said earlier to me, "I have money."

"You sure do…" It's been nice getting to know N. "Say…what was that you said about my Pokémon's voice?"

N blinked a few times and nodded his head. "I want to hear their voice—that is to say, Kairi's voice."

So, what I'm getting from this is, "You want to challenge me to a battle?"

N shrugged. "If that's what it takes…"

"How many Pokémon do you have?" I only have Kairi on me and I don't really have her Poké ball on me right now.

"Two…" he replied, taking out another Poké ball. "Is that fine with you?"

"I only have Kairi, but I'm fine with taking up your offer if you use your other Pokémon." It's far too soon for me to take on another Tepig. "My Oshawott knows Water Gun and I don't think it's fair to put her up against your Tepig."

"That's fair—this little one knows Smog and I don't want him hurting your friend with poison." N frowned. "Not after what happened earlier…"

I'm guessing that N challenged someone else already. "I understand."

"Okay, little one, you're sitting this one out…as for you—come on out!" N released the other Pokémon inside his Poké ball. A purple-furred, green-eyed feline came out of the Poké ball, meowing loudly a few times before standing on its hind legs.

"Oh nice—a Purrloin!" I have a soft spot for cat Pokémon…not enough to ignore the fact that I've had some differences with Enzo's Glameow, but enough to acknowledge that they're cute. "Now let's see what the Pokédex has to say about you…"

I might as well get used to using it, after all. I had only intended to check on Purrloin's entry after taking the Pokédex out of my pocket. What I didn't expect was for N to practically _attack_ me upon seeing the Pokédex in my hand!

"Ow, what the fuck?!" N had a rather harsh grip on my right wrist—that came the fuck out of nowhere! "N—what the hell?"

I froze when I saw the glazed look in N's eyes. They looked so… _cold_.

"Many, _many_ of my friends were shut up in Poké balls." Gone was the emotion in N's voice as he spoke. "For the sake of the Pokédex—a machine made for collecting data on Pokémon."

"No shit—please let go of me…" Holy crap, N—if I'd known you had such bad experiences with Pokédexes, I would have avoid whipping mine out! I get the feeling I'm going to get a bruised wrist from this… "You're—hurting me!"

Kairi didn't like this at all, yelling out in such a distressed tone as she repeatedly tackled N's leg. "Osha-Oshawott! Shaaa!"

N didn't react much to it, only looking down to see what it was that Kairi was doing. He didn't show any signs that he was hurt, but he did released my wrist after that. He still had that glazed look in his eyes and his voice was still as emotionless as ever. "Pokémon get captured just to fulfill the desire of completing the Pokédex…They are then 'locked up' in those Poké balls. Isn't that what happens?"

_Kind of?_

"I really don't know…" I admitted. "I just started out—I'm not doing this for research or anything. I just want to earn the right to go back home…I'm sorry if I brought up some bad memories."

N stared at me for a moment and then nodded his head. The glazed look in his eyes disappeared and the emotion returned to his voice when he spoke. "Sorry about that."

"Is there anything else I should know about you that you don't like?" Seeing as we're talking the things we don't like… "I don't like Ghost Pokémon, for the record."

"Not that I know of and that's a shame…" N frowned. "Ghost Pokémon aren't that bad…"

"I know…but…it's complicated." I'd rather not talk about it just yet—not now. It's far too soon… "So are we going to battle or what?"

N nodded his head. "Sure…Purrloin, use Night Slash."

My eyes widened as I watched N's Purrloin unsheathe its claws. Its claws glowed red and the first thing Purrloin did with them was attack Kairi.

_Fucking hell!_

That Purrloin knows Night Slash…why does it know that?! That means Purrloin has either been through some serious training…or it's been bred to inherit that move. Either option sucked, though the former earns my hatred the most as Night Slash had a _high critical-hit ratio_!

"Survive, survive, survive!" Please, for the love or Arceus, survive that hit!

Of course, Kairi didn't survive the attack—instead, she avoided it, countering afterwards with her own attack—a simple tackle. It's not a strong move, but it still got the job done.

"You can also do that!" Oh, you glorious little otter thing…you are so getting a treat after this! "Uh, what other moves do you know?"

Ya know—Alvaro would so face palm at me for asking that question during a battle. Why? Because this is _something_ I should know beforehand, as he would so _lovingly_ point out. Okay, if my memory recalls, I can use my Pokédex to figure out my Pokémon's moves and—

"N, do you mind if I take out my Pokédex to figure out my Pokémon's moves?"

"Yes…" he said, his voice taking on its emotionless tone.

"Okay then, I guess that means it stays in my pocket." Where it rightfully belongs while in the presence of N—seriously, what the hell happened for him to get that way? That's not exactly normal…but I guess that's trauma for you.

_Trauma fucking_ _**sucks** _ _!_

I guess I have to BS my way through this! All right, let's see how my luck fares—wait…my Oshawott is the spawn of my brother-in-law's Samurott.

_I wonder…_

"Night Slash!" Let's see if Kairi knows any good breeding moves!

_Luck be with me and let this confirm the identity of Kairi's father!_

I bit my lip and watched in awe as Kairi removed the shell on her chest and held it out as it began to glow red.

_No fricken' way, I was totally fucking around!_

That means my brother-in-law made his Zoroark the father! "Kairi, we are so giving your father the best father's day present ever for this!"

Poor Kairi looked so confused from that comment… I wouldn't blame her. She wouldn't know why I would be excited over something like that. To her, I was just bringing up her father…what did my brother-in-law name his Zoroark—Morgan? Man, it's been a while…but that's not important!

"Kairi, I believe in you!" And your genetics, because it's what got you that move in the first place, holy fuck, breeding is _amazing_!

"Oshaaa!" Kairi used her shell to slash at Purrloin. Purrloin took that hit, but if I can recall my knowledge of this purple cat thing…the move was not effective since Purrloin is also a Dark-type. That was a pointless attack…but still! It was worth it and the discovery was just _awesome_ …

"Prraow!" Purrloin's fur bristled as it stared at Kairi.

Okay, I know that look—it's pissed off and it's ready to attack… "Kairi, for the love of god, dodge!"

Kairi blinked and exclaimed as she barely dodged a sharp Slash. Kairi stared at Purrloin nervously, small beads of sweat rolling down the sides of her face. "O-Osha…"

"Uh…uh…what moves…moves—Water Gun!" I am _definitely_ going to earn hatred from this Purrloin, but I don't care!

A powerful jet of water shot out of Kairi's mouth at Purrloin, drenching the feline completely in water. Purrloin hissed loudly, showing its obvious dislike for the attack. The first reaction out the feline Pokémon was to start grooming itself as soon as Kairi had finished her attack—why did I expect this?

I have seriously been messing around with Enzo's Glameow too much…or I just watch too many videos—yeah, maybe both. Either way, this is good—this gives Kairi an opening! "Okay, Kairi, use Tackle!"

I'm hoping for a hard hit, here!

_Whap!_

"Shaaa!"

Unfortunately, I was surprised with an attack on Kairi in the form of a Sucker Punch. That Purrloin's move set is waaay too high…and that's bad for Kairi and I. Okay, just gotta keep BS-ing this battle!

"Night Slash!" I called out.

Kairi moved towards Purrloin for a Night Slash and earned another Sucker Punch in response. Kairi kept her ground and managed to initiate a successful Night Slash. Now I just hope for the best and see if that was a critical hit.

_We need a hit! A critical hit! We need a hit! A critical—okay, I think this is a sign that I need to take my medication._

I bit my lip as I kept an eye on N's Purrloin. I waited a few seconds and practically _screamed_ when I saw his purple cat thing hit the ground with spirals in his eyes. We won…

_Holy shit, we won!_

"Oh, my god, Kairi, we won!" I dashed over to Kairi and picked up the little loveable otter thing in an embrace. "We won! We won~! That was awesome! You were like all strong and everything and you know Night Slash—your daddy's a Zoroark!"

Kairi blinked. "Osha?"

"I'll explain the whole breeding process when you're old enough, sweetie." I rather not corrupt this little otter thing's innocent little mind…oh, you're so cute, yes you are— "Yes?"

I looked at N as he stared at me. "What?"

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things…" N seemed so surprised.

I looked sternly at Kairi after hearing that comment. "Kairi, what have I told you about language?"

"Osha…" Kairi tilted her head to the side.

"That's right—nothing!" Because I don't really give a shit about language, as long as it isn't hateful and offensive. "I hope she didn't say anything too bad."

"I wasn't talking about that…" N scratched the back of his head.

I looked at N, somewhat perplexed. "What?"

N reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills. He counted the bills before reaching into his pocket to pull out a few more. After counting seven bills in total, he handed them to me.

"Huh?" Why is he handing me money? "Seven-hundred Pokédollars?"

"You beat me, fair and square," N replied with a smile.

That's right—the winner of a Pokémon battle gets paid. However, I handed N back his money. "Keep it…you paid for our food."

I kinda feel indebted from eating food I didn't pay for, as nice as N's offer was in the first place. At least now, I feel a bit better about it.

N nodded and pocketed the money. "As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké balls…Pokémon will never become perfect beings."

"Perfect?" I repeated. "N, there's no such thing as perfection…it's just a word."

N didn't seem to be listening to me, from the way he continued talking. "I have to change the world for Pokémon—because they're my friends…I have to go. See you around…I guess."

N returned his Purrloin it back into its Poké ball. He then knelt down to pick up his Tepig, who had stayed by his side this entire time throughout the battle. Afterwards, N started to walk away from me.

"Good luck with that!" I exclaimed as I waved goodbye at N. "See you later!"

" _There_ you are!"

I blinked and turned to see Touya, whom looked very distressed. "What is it?"

"Where have you been? Are you hurt? Who was that man?" Geez, Touya, what's wrong with you?

"I'm okay and that was my friend, N!" I'm somewhat ignore the fact that he grabbed my wrist—I mean we talked that one out and he apologized. He's a nice guy overall, with an intense hatred for Pokédexes and he got me food, so…yeah.

"He didn't do anything funny to you, did he?" Touya asked, looking at me with such a concerned expression on his face.

I stared blankly at Touya—what even? Is it because he looks older than he is? "He's not like that, Touya…he's a nice guy! Plus—he's a good battler!"

Ignoring the fact he _grabbed_ my **wrist** …

"Oh, never mind, then…let's go back to the Pokémon Center." Touya rubbed the back of his head.

"By the by—what happened while I was gone?" I need to know that.

"Uh, nothing much…and Touko, Cheren, and Bel already left." Touya tugged down on his cap.

"Oh…by the way, I won that battle with N and guess what?" Touya looked questioningly at me. "Kairi's father is a Zoroark!"

"…Oh, breeding—right!" Touya nodded his head. "Almost forgot—how was that?"

"I'll tell you on the way back, but you'll never believe how I found out!"

"Try me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have chapter three and in this chapter, we meet N! Yaaaay! And here we have an actual battle! As well as some friendship at the side, since N and OC seem to get along rather well, ignoring the Pokédex incident, but N's react was a bit… Anyways, let's talk about how OC has the balls to do something when pushed to.
> 
> Of course, that could also be the ADHD having an influence in that, considering that OC has combined type ADHD, combined type being having both the predominantly inattentive subtype (formerly known as ADD) and the predominantly hyperactive-impulsive subtype. ADHD has three subtypes, by the way—look it up if you want to get a clue on what else the ADHD life entails.
> 
> I'll tell you one thing, having it myself—it's annoying as fuck when you're trying to get shit done. But that's enough about me, how are you guys doing? Yeah, I'm not the type to usually bring up real-life events into my fics, but considering what happened this week in the US…yeah. Just know that you always have a safe place, here, with my fics…I mean it. So hang in there, we got just a few more days until Pokémon Sun and Moon come out and I am excited!
> 
> So the thing about Kairi knowing Night Slash—it just suddenly came to me and then I looked at Oshawott's page on Bulbapedia…yeah, imagine the look on my face when I found out! It was hilarious, cuz I totally was fucking around. Anyways, Night Slash is a breeding move for Oshawott and Zoroark just so happens to be on the list of potential fathers to pass on this move onto their spawn! :D
> 
> I love the way I use the word spawn, here! XD
> 
> Also, N…I kinda like the way I portrayed him in this chapter. He's nice, but he's also got a dark side…anyways, if you've been keeping up with the times or at least taking a gander at Bulbapedia, you would know that N isn't his name—his full name, at least. Also, I used Pokémon Adventures Black and White as a reference for N's reaction towards the Pokédex…
> 
> I honestly would imagine a character like him to have an almost conditioned response to a device such as that…
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far! Feel free to tell me what's on your mind in the form of a comment! I read every comment I get, so just know if I haven't replied, it's not that I didn't get it—it's that I haven't found the time to respond (or even the right words, sometimes).
> 
> That being said, a recent reviewer on ff.net left me a bit amused when it comes to OC, like…to those who have known OC pre-reboot (I'm not too sure if anyone on this site would know about this fic pre-reboot, but just in case), I want to say that OC might not be the same before. I won't say how just yet, but do keep an eye out for it.
> 
> And keep in mind that this fic is AU-ish, so it differs in places from the games, anime, and manga! So until next time everyone!


End file.
